


A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider

by Madame_Edna_Capeless_Authoress, MissBoaBoa



Series: A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dress Up, Epic Bromance, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Frost Spider, Hormones, Humor, Humorous Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Prom, School Dances, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, additional member to super family, dolled up, super family, will become super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Edna_Capeless_Authoress/pseuds/Madame_Edna_Capeless_Authoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBoaBoa/pseuds/MissBoaBoa
Summary: Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman, has a serious problem. Finding himself without a date for senior prom, he turns to the Avengers for help, which results in an unexpected and hilarious solution. The Avengers help him and his date to get ready for prom, resulting in an evening of prepping, grooming, and sarcastic remarks. Join Peter on his perilous journey through all the stages of prom, and please, do not hesitate to laugh out loud.WARNING: In order to prevent any awkward situations, please choose your reading area carefully, for this story may cause you to laugh out loud.Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters etc. etc.





	1. The girl of his dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Welcome to another Marvel adventure, taking place in an AU-ish situation, were we try to keep the character as in-character as possible despite the hilariously strange situations.
> 
> I happily inform you that this story is already complete and that a new chapter will be posted every 3-4 days! (so no agonizingly long waits!)
> 
> A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider is a complete separate story to my other works. Creating a MUCH different feel! It's about love, awkwardness, feels and the sexual tension is all over the place! 
> 
> I truly hope you will enjoy this story!
> 
> ps. Peter Parker is 18 for senior prom reasons
> 
> Now without further ado, here's the first chapter of A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider

It was already late in the afternoon on a regular Friday in Stark Tower. Peter Parker, also known as 'Spiderman', is staring out of the window from his barstool at the kitchen table, in his hand not a glass, but an entire bottle of coco.

It was Tony who saw him staring at the imposing but not that interesting skyline of the city.

'What's the matter kid?'

'Nothing,' was the only answer Peter provided, a gloomy expression on his face.

Tony sighed. 'Come on, champ, what's going on?'

'It's just... remember how I told you about prom?'

'Yes, you must be looking forward to it. Got a hot date?'

'Yes, well, no... you see, that's the problem. I don't have a date...' Peter sighed as he took another sip of his coco.

Tony frowned, feeling a little guilty. 'What? Why not?'

Peter glared at Tony in suspicion. 'You promise not to laugh?'

'Yes, of course. I promise.'

'You really promise?' Peter asked again. It was something about his playboy tutor, the man that could get every girl he could only dream of, that made him feel even more ashamed.

'Okay kid, now you're just being mean,' Tony remarked.

'Okay, sorry.' He took a deep breath. 'I was so busy with being Spiderman all the time that I forgot to arrange a date for Peter Parker... And now it's too late to ask anyone...'

There was a brief silence.

'Well, you think I've never forgotten to arrange a date because I was busy being Iron Man?' Tony asked in an attempt to reassure the kid.

'I don't know, did you?' Peter asked awkwardly.

'Of course I did! And hey, it could always be worse.'

'How?'

'Steve never went to prom, not because he was busy being a super hero but because he was... quite the opposite. No one wanted to go with him.'

'Really? No one wanted to date captain America?' Peter asked, highly doubting Tony's words.

'Well he wasn't all that great back then. He was just regular Steve Rogers, some small, asthmatic kid from Brooklyn. As a matter of fact, I think the only person who was willing to hang out with him was that Bucky guy.'

'Yeah, about that...'

'We're not discussing Bucky or Steve, we're talking about you,' Tony interrupted him sternly. This wasn't the first time the boy had asked about the 'more-than-just-friends' relationship between the two veterans and Tony wasn't sure what to tell him since he didn't really know what was going on between the two men either.

'Okay,' Peter mumbled.

'Okay, now, I'm in a generous mood. I'll help you find a date. So tell me, what's your dream girl like?'

'Pfff, uh, I don't know...' Peter lied, of course he knew what his ideal woman would look like. Hell, he even knows how she walks and talks. He had already envisioned her many times in his dreams but there was no way he was going to tell that to Tony.

'Come on. I'm trying to help you here but you have to give me something to work with. Now describe your ideal date.'

'Alright,' Peter sighed and he looked at Tony. 'I guess it would be nice if she was shorter than me... I mean, that way she could wear heels and stuff, I guess...'

'Yes, and?'

'Well, I guess I do have a thing for brunettes...'

'I can relate to that. Go on.'

'… Does Steve have a thing for brunettes?'

Tony furrowed and looked at him with a puzzled expression. 'I don't know, why?'

'Well, because, you know. There's you, and Bucky...'

'Okay, you're losing focus, kid. It's prom night, not veteran's day. This night is about you. Now tell me what else you like in a girl,' Tony answered, slightly irritated.

'Right, sorry, right... Uhm, she would have long, brown wavy hair... white teeth, shining bright like the stars, a soft and warm voice as she gently giggles at one of my jokes, also sh-'

'You really put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?'

'You asked!'

'Okay, but remember, I'm a wealthy, good-looking man with resources, not some kind of wizard like that Strange guy. Now, where could we find such a girl?'

'Maybe Mister Strange could look into some alternative universes and send me to one in which I do have a date.'

'Come on, don't do that, we don't need magic to get you a date,' Tony sighed as he thought about the issue. 'Where else can we find such a girl?'

'In my dreams,' Peter smiled sarcastically. 'I don't know Mr. Stark, I really appreciate your help, but let's face it: Spiderman is a hero, he could get anyone he wants, but Peter... well, Peter's just Peter. There's no way I'm gonna find someone.'

'… Don't worry, we’ll figure it out. Peter Parker _is_ Spiderman, remember? And though it won't always be fun and games, you should know...'

'I swear, if you give me the "with great power comes great responsibility" speech, I'm outta here!'

'Well, he would be right, young man of spiders,' Thor noted as he walked by.

Tony and Peter looked at him questioningly, after which Tony stated that this was a private conversation.

'Well pardon my interruption but I was searching for the two of you. Steven asked me to inform you dinner is almost served,' Thor continued, ignorant of the situation, 'He and Barton have been in the kitchen almost all day. Also, Anthony, he asked me to tell you these exact words:'-Thor cleared his throat-"Damn it Tony, if you ever throw away my broccoli again, I'm going to watch all of our Netflix series with Bucky and I'm gonna spoil them! I'll make sure you can never watch a series again without knowing the ending of each episode!" Thor cleared his throat, not really understanding what he just said. '-Or so the great captain has asked me to tell you.'

'How did he know it was me?!' Tony asked, not knowing what disturbed him more; the fact that Steve knew he had thrown out food or the Asgardian god who was trying to sound like an angry old-fashioned New-Yorker.

'Easy, the artificial intelligence told him,' Thor answered. 'Plus, you are the only one who does not favor broccoli.'

'Ah, have you never heard that with great power comes a great veggie diet? You should stick to that, it's really healthy and makes you grow strong!' Peter remarked, a big smile on his face.

'This conversation is not over,' Tony snarled at Peter. 'Thor, tell Cap we'll be right there, just give us another five minutes, alright?'

'I shall try my best Anthony, but I am not sure if I can stand up to Steven and his Shepherd's Pie.' Thor inhaled and remained silent for a moment, showing his thinking-face. 'Is it true that an actual Shepherd's dog is used in such recipe?'

Tony and Peter both looked at him with disgusted faces.

'No! Wha-?! Who would do such a thing?' Peter asked as he could already feel his stomach turning at the thought of Steve and Clint slaughtering a poor helpless dog.

'I do not know, Loki told me.'

'What a surprise,' Tony said, rolling his eyes. He then snapped his fingers. 'That's it! He could be the answer to all our problems! Well, all _your_ problems, that is, not mine. My life is going brilliantly perfect except for the fact that I probably started another civil war over some grose green veggies.' Tony felt a shiver running down his spine while thinking of the tree-like vegetables. 'Man I hate broccoli.'

'Childhood trauma?' Thor asked.

'Yeah, let's just keep it at that.'

Expecting for Tony to drop the issue, Thor turned back to Peter. He opened his mouth to speak with him, but got interrupted.

'I just sincerely dislike that vegetable. It has such a, you know, almost tree-ish substance, it's like eating a branch and it even tastes exceptionally green... How is it even possible for a color to have a taste? Or, maybe, a cauliflower just hulked out and took revenge upon mankind by turning into the most disgusting vegetable ever! Either way, considering we sit with Banner and Groot at one table, I think we should ban broccoli from this house. Also Gamora! She may find it offensive.'

'This... does sound like a grieve problem for you, my friend. Maybe you should talk to Banner about this matter,' Thor spoke with frowned brows, not really knowing what to do with all the information he was just given. How in Norns name could anyone hate a simple vegetable with such passion?

'And tell him that eating broccoli reminds me of him? Yes, very smooth, Thor,' Tony reacted in his trademark sarcastic voice.

'I was merely trying to help. Now, let us go to meet with the others in the dining hall. The captain wanted us gathered a long time ago.'

Thor walked out of the kitchen and Tony was ready to follow him, his broccoli trauma having upset him enough as to forget what he was going to say to Peter.

'Wow, wait up,' Peter said, hurriedly, 'What do you mean by "answer to our problems"?' he asked hesitantly, as he thought back to their earlier conversation, not believing Loki could actually be a solution instead of the problem itself.

'You'll see, come on,' Tony reassured him while the two walked towards the dining room.


	2. A family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> As promised, no long waits, here's chapter 2 of A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider!  
> I really hope it will bring a smile on your face! 
> 
> ps. some of the jokes are references to the latest Marvel movie, Infinity War. No spoilers though so please don't worry if you have not seen it yet.  
> I'm only trying to say that some of the jokes are best appreciated if you've seen all the marvel movies...

'Guys, I have ordered a bigger table, but until then, I suppose we have to make do with what we've got,' Tony awkwardly stared at his company, facing almost twenty super heroes assembled around a ten-person table.

'That's okay, Tony,' Steve said in his gentle voice, 'We're more than happy to welcome all of you, and we are grateful that you are willing to stand by our sides so that we may keep this planet safe. Now for the reason why we're all h-'

'Or, you know, entire galaxies...' Quill remarked, interrupting the captain.

'… yes, or that,' Steve smiled.

In the silence of a few nodding heads, Drax suddenly spoke from his place near the table: 'I don't want to scare you guys, I know you cannot see me right now, but I'm here. So now you know.'

'It's a good thing you guys are in space most of the time. I don't think I could handle one day working together with you,' Sam mumbled as he looked at Rhodey who gave him an acknowledging nod in return.

'Hey. Big guy.' Sitting on Groot's shoulder, Rocket tapped Bucky's head with one hand while holding his plate in the other. 'How much for the arm?'

'Steve... How did you say you met these people again?' Bucky whispered at his neighbor.

'They're friends of Thor,' Steve smiled, pointing at the blond god in front of them who was happily downing his second beer.

'… Makes sense,' Bucky answered while raising his brows in a sigh.

'I am Groot.'

'What do you mean "it's rude?" It's not rude, it's... I'm showing interest in this man and his arm, what's wrong with that?' Rocket asked in defense.

'I am Groot!'

'I got your point the first time, no need to get all upset about it.'

'Shall we say Grace and begin?' Steve quickly proposed.

'Grace,' Drax immediately reacted.

'No, I mean...'

'Perhaps, Captain, since we are of so many intergalactic backgrounds and cultures at this table, everyone should say Grace in their own way,' T'Challa proposed.

'It sure is an honor to have you with us, mister Black Cat sir,' Peter nervously smiled, feeling like he could faint at any moment as he was completely star-struck.

'Thank you,' T'Challa said with a merciful smile, 'You may address me as "sir" or "your highness", as you please, my young friend.'

'Yes, your highness, sir.'

'Has anyone seen Lokes?' Tony tried to ask casually.

'Haven't seen him, haven't missed him,' Clint said while casually continuing to eat.

'Hold on, my friend.' Thor cleared his throat. 'Has anyone seen my baby brother?'

Everybody looked around the table while giggling and snorting in search of the trickster god, who only looked up from his plate when he felt everybody staring at him. He dropped his fork and sighed. 'What? I am just not overly fond of interacting with such... diverse crowds. And for Norns sake Thor! If you call me "baby brother" one more time I swear I shall-' 

'Found him,' Natasha interrupted, looking at the god of mischief whose face was almost as red as her hair.

'Very clever,' Loki snapped while he picked up his fork to continue his dinner, but as he found a large part of the eyes still on him, he dropped the fork in protest, even louder this time. 'What is it?!'

'I have a favor to ask of you,' Tony began, 'but I'd rather discuss it with you after dinner.'

'A favor?' Loki laughed. 'If there is anything you would wish to ask me, I suggest you state it now. I have plans after dinner.'

Tony looked at Peter, who was watching him with a fearful expectation. He was shaking his head, his eyes begging him to drop the issue. 'Alright,' Tony said in his nonchalant manner, 'Will you be Peter's prom date tonight?'

Peter's mouth dropped as everyone around the table stopped eating, Rocket almost choking on his food. Loki, his face showing complete surprise no one in this household had ever seen on him, remained silent, as he stared at Tony.

'This is a jest, I hope? I may be the Trickster god, but that does not mean I can appreciate all sorts of humor, and in this case I truly fail to see the comedy, Anthony!' 

'It's not, this is a very serious matter,' Tony replied without so much as moving a muscle.

Loki now looked at Peter, whose face had grown brightly red with shame as he had fixed his eyes on the plate in front of him.

'So, you are serious?' Loki asked doubtfully.

‘Yup.'

‘Ha!’ The trickster laughed. 'And why would I do that? Why me? You could ask anyone here to take the boy to prom!'

'Not me,' Rocket interrupted.

'I am Groot.'

'I don't think the kid will be very happy when a plant drops him off at school,' Rocket argued.

'I would like to go!' Mantis smiled as she raised her hand. 'I think it will be fun, we could dance.'

'I think you'll be overstimulated with all those teenage hormones and emotions raging through that school,' Quill remarked with a laugh. 'I've heard about these prom-things and, well...' but he broke of his sentence with a chuckle.

'...Okay, maybe not them, but it does not make any sense to me, Anthony,' Loki continued in an irritated manner. 'Why ask me?'

'Well, you are the only one here who could pose for a teenage girl,' Tony began and the table broke out in laughter at this. Loki stood up in disgrace, his face a deep shade of red, but Thor laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Come on, brother, let us hear what he has to say.'

'I've heard quite enough!' Loki hissed at him.

'I only meant that you have the ability to change your physical shape into something or someone else,' Tony explained, already sorry for his poor choice of words.

'Go to prom with him, Loki!' Sam shouted, encouraged by the chuckles of Rhodes and Barton. 'Come on!'

'It would be the nice thing to do,' Black Widow added with a shrug. 'Plus, I do believe you've still got some red in your ledger so...' she added as her lips slightly curled up around the edges.

'Guys, please,' Peter intervened, close to tears, 'Mr. Loki said he has plans. Stop pushing him.'

After this, the table grew silent again, people mumbling in their sudden embarrassment, while Peter focused his gaze once again on the plate before him as to stop himself from shedding a single tear. 'It's just a stupid prom, that's all,' he remarked in a hoarse voice. 'Sorry to bother you sir.'

At this Loki looked up in surprise as he kept his gaze fixed on the melancholic youth. He vaguely recalled the embarrassments he had faced on the feasts of Asgard. He knew what it was like to be embarrassed like this, especially when no one else seemed to have your back.

'Well... are you certain you cannot find anyone else?' Loki tried, hesitantly.

Peter kept his eyes on his plate with an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

Loki watched as everyone kept staring at him. He sighed deeply. 'Fine,' he muttered, almost in a whisper. 'I shall take you to your teenage hormone infested dance...' he added as his alabaster skin changed into a bright shade of red.

Peter looked up from his plate in disbelief.

'What?'

'I will not repeat myself! I know you heard me.'

'You heard him, son,' Tony said enthusiastically, 'That means we have to get you ready for your prom!'

'Eh, yeah... Yeah! Awesome, I'll get my suit and-'

'Oh no, no, _I_ will get you your suit,' Tony smirked. 'A little Dolce&Gabbana or Hugo Boss? You'll look just the part.'

'Why do you have a suit ready for the kid?' Steve asked with furrowed brows.

'I'm his mentor and a mentor has to be prepared for anything, Steve. This is just part of tutoring,' Tony answered casually, though unable to hide his smile.

'I always thought that meant grading his essays and handing out stickers, though I was born over a century ago,' Steve smiled. 'The world has changed since then, I suppose.'

'Well, you go do what you deem to be necessary. I shall be waiting here,' Loki mumbled as he played with his food, his appetite deserting him.

'I think you would look nice as a blonde,' Quill added with a smirk.

'Blonde? On little Snow White here? No way,' Rocket reacted, looking Loki up and down.

'No one asked you anything, bunny,' Quill said with a smirk, mimicking Thor's deep voice.

'O, so that's what I get for trying to help?' Rocket sighed. 'Come on, Groot, let's go do something worth our time. All this talk about proms is bringing up my allergies.'

'I am Groot,' his friend agreed and they went over to the television set.

'Peter has a thing for Brunettes,' Tony mentioned as he escorted the boy towards the stairs. 'I made a list, it's in the kitchen.'

'What?!' Peter shouted, but as he was being pushed up the staircase, he had no time to argue any further.

There was a loud knock on the door as Peter got a little push from his tutor to continue walking the stairs.

'Who is it, Friday?' Tony asked a little annoyed.

'It seems to be Doctor Strange, sir.'

'Seriously? Guy's got some nerve, showing up this late...' he mumbled. 'Fine, let him in! And warm up some noodle soup or something.'

'I shall turn on the stove, sir,' Friday spoke as she opened the automatic door.

'For the keeper of the Timestone he does have awful timing...' Tony grumbled.

'Doctor, welcome,' Steve greeted him with a kind smile.

'Captain,' Stephen replied with a nod, 'and... others,' he spoke while looking at the cramped diversity at the obviously too small table.

He sat down on Tony's chair and gave a quick smile to the group. 'I'm so sorry for being late, I had business to attend to. You know, keeping the world and all its dimensions in balance and such... But hey, I'm starving. What's for dinner?'

'Hi, Mister Strange!' Peter called from the top of the stairs and waved at him.

Strange looked up and awkwardly waved back, while Tony was dragging Peter along. As Stephen then noticed Loki's gloomy appearance and the tension of the eyes that were on him, his face grew more serious.

'What's... what's happening here? Loki, please don't tell me you tried to destroy another major city again! Thor, you promised me you would keep an eye on him!'

'What do you know about proms?' Vision asked in a serious voice.

'I beg your pardon?'

'Proms, you know. School dances,' Wanda added.

'I'm sorry, I seem to have missed something here. Why are you asking me this?'

'Loki is taking Peter to his prom,' Bruce spoke as he put down a plate of hot noodle soup. 'Long story short, that is.' He awkwardly smiled, still not sure whether he supported this outcome or not.

'Yes, it must be quite the story...' Strange blinked in disbelief.

'Sorry for the soup, everyone ate a lot more than I expected.' Steve awkwardly smiled while watching Thor and Drax downing their third dessert. 'I made it yesterday so at least it isn't some instant-stuff. We might have had some vegetables left, If Tony hadn't thrown the broccoli in the bin,' Steve added in a louder voice. 

'I heard that!' Tony's voice sounded from the dressing room.

'I'm going upstairs, I really don't want to miss this!' Sam spoke as he stood up and jumped up the stairs, signaling Rhodes to follow.

Rhodes shook his head with a smile. 'This was not in my contract when I signed to become an Avenger.' He followed his friend op the stairs. 'You're enjoying this way too much Sam.'

'It seems like Tony could use some help,' Quill added, 'I think I'm wanted in the dressing room, considering that some advice from a Starlord always comes in handy. He'll be prom king when I'm done with him.'

'If he is going to be king, I will teach him all there is to being royalty,' T'Challa smiled and went up the stairs together with the Starlord, both taking a left.

'This place is like a freaking mansion. Where are they?' Steve could hear Quill complain from upstairs.

'It's on your right!' He quickly remarked and watched as the two casually turned around.

'We knew that,' Quill spoke, disappearing in the dressing room.

Steve watched as the two of them disappeared. He smiled and started gathering the dirty dishes.

'It's okay Steve, I'll handle this,' Bruce said as he took the dishes from his hands. 'I'm not much of a fashionista myself so I would be happy to stay here, you go upstairs.'

'It seems to mean a lot to you, Captain, so don't worry, we'll take care of this,' Thor added.

'Are you sure? I mean, there's a lot of dishes and I still need to clean the kitchen as well and-'

'Steve. Really, it's okay. Go.' Bruce almost pushed the captain up the stairs. 'I bet they already started.'

The captain watched as Bruce and Thor started to clean the table, feeling more than a little guilty.

'Just go already!' Bruce said with a laugh, to which the Captain smiled and he made his way upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it!   
> I've decided to update a chapter every 1-2 days instead of 3-4, so really, i hope this is to your satisfaction!
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it or any other feedback for that manner! It was really fun but also challenging to write for all these different characters and we really tried to keep them as 'in-character' as possible so please let me know your opinion on this one!
> 
> Thanks again and see each other next time!


	3. Say yes to the dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow Midgardians and welcome to chapter 3!
> 
> So first of all, Thank you, again, for the awesome comments! I'm so happy to hear this made you all laugh!
> 
> Okay, now, I would like to ask you to take a good look at the title of this chapter. Go ahead, i'll wait
> 
> ...
> 
> Did you read it?! Okay, I wonder what sort of expectations you have now and I am soooo excited (and a little scared) if I can meet up to those expectations!
> 
> Anyway, enough talk. Time to say yes to a prom dress!

'So, how about you?' Natasha asked with a smirk, watching the trickster play with his food.

'What about me?' he asked as his brother took his plate.

'Aren't you supposed to get all dressed up for tonight?'

'I suppose, I'll just conjure a simple dress or something, that should fool the average teenager,' Loki mumbled in his iconic, unimpressed tone.

'This will be so much fun!' Mantis said, clapping her hands with a big smile.

'What? What is going to be fun?' Loki glared at the overly excited girl at his side.

'Well, we can't just let you go to prom looking like that,' Natasha continued as she looked him up and down.

'O, is that so? Then how about this?' Loki smirked as he let his Seiðr run its course over his body, transforming himself into a beautiful young teen. 'Can I go to the festival now, mother?'

'Banner! Are these all the dishes?' Thor entered the dining room, coming from the kitchen. '-Cause I believe if I see one more dirty plate I would-' He looked at the young, raven-haired woman wearing the most beautiful dark green dress he had ever seen.'… Who is this fair maiden?' He asked, staring right into her emerald eyes.

'I am Meya, daughter of Njord and Freyr, and I have been asked by... Loki Odinson to escort the man of spiders to his social gathering, I am a friend of his, you see,' the mysterious woman replied solemnly.

'A friend?' Thor frowned. 'I didn't even know Loki had any friends... But I am overjoyed he found someone else!' Thor exclaimed in relief. 'I was afraid the boy would take my brother to... Never mind, I am truly glad it is you. Though, between us, he really is just a _boy_ of spiders, hardly a match for such a refined Asgardian, I would think,' and he winked with his most dashing smile.

'And who, kind lord, might you be? Your voice sounds Asgardian, but your garments suggest otherwise,' Meya asked in a subtle yet seductive tone.

'I,' Thor smiled triumphantly, 'am Thor Odinson, god of thunder and prince of Asgard.' He took her small hand in his, giving it a soft, welcoming kiss on the back. 'It is my honor to meet you, Lady Meya.'

'My liege!' the girl replied in surprise and she bowed. In the meantime, Black Widow and Mantis could not help but burst out in laughter, while some other attendants hid their chuckles behind their hands.

'What has come over them?' Meya asked, trying to hide a smirk herself.

'I do not know. I suppose the presence of two dignified Asgardian gods, such as ourselves, in their midst has become too much for them to handle.'

'So it seems,' Meya smiled as gentle as she could without breaking into laughter.

'If it would happen that your 'date' with the boy of spiders would not be to your liking, I would gladly show you around this city, my lady. Maybe I could even show you around Stark Tower, perhaps my private quarters in this establishment as well, so that you may learn more about the life in Midgard.'

'I will remember that offer, brother,' Loki's voice rang from the girl's throat and Thor's eyes widened to the point that one might think they would pop out.

'Loki?!'

'I sure seem to have passed the test, haven't I?' Loki laughed and he looked at Black Widow, who was about to fall off the couch with laughter.

'This is even worse than the time you turned into a snake and stabbed me!' Thor growled with a face as red as his cape.

'Though I have to say, brother, your methods of attraction may be old-fashioned and a bit to straight-forward for my taste, I am certain they can be pretty effective.'

'I am going to leave now, have fun with your prom,' Thor replied in total irritation as he walked out of the room.

'Look, here's the list of Peter's likings,' Mantis said, showing the list to Gamora.

'Okay, that's quite a lot of demands...' Gamora spoke, scanning the wish list. 'Well, let's start at the top. He wants you to be shorter than he is so you can wear high heels.’

'High-?! How in Norns name am I supposed to walk on those? Plus, how am I to know his measurements?'

'Don't worry, I'll get it.' Wanda jumped up and walked up the stairs. She barged into the dressing room without knocking and walked straight to Peter who was standing in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but his shorts.

'M-miss Wanda!' He stumbled with shock, holding his hands in front of his underwear. 'W-what are you-'

'Stand up straight,' Wanda spoke, watching the kid with a keen eye as he did what he was told.

'Okay, got it. Thank you.' She smiled and left without a word.

'… what was that all about?!' Tony grumbled, locking the door.

 

'He's about 5ft 9,' she spoke casually as she walked down the stairs.

'…. Thank you, witch,' Loki spoke with a raised brow, adjusting his height.

'Now, Loki, let us consider your clothes. I think we should go for something less...' Gamora thought while looking the trickster over, '… Asgardian. A bit more modern and teenager, you know what I mean?'

'… No,' Loki answered, trying to imagine a modern teen.

'No?' Black Widow asked in an ominous tone.

Loki hesitated for a moment, the green piercing eyes working slightly on his nerves. 'No.'

'So this is your brilliant disguise? You're supposed to be a teen, not some queen, hon.'

'Well pardon me but it is not my habit to study young female Midgardians!'

'Obviously,' Drax spoke from a corner of the room on which Clint let out a soft chuckle.

'Are you going to sit there just to stare for the rest of the evening, Birdman?' Loki sneered.

'It's Hawkeye and yes, I am,' Clint reacted with a smirk.

'Then what do you suppose I change?' Loki asked grumpily as he turned to face Widow again.

'First of all, the length. You're going to a party, not the opera.'

Loki adjusted his dress somewhat. 'Like this?'

'No, a bit higher,' Widow continued.

'Like this then? You can almost see my knees.'

'Just a little.'

'I'm supposed to be a teen not a woman of easy virtue!'

'A woman of what?' Clint asked, looking at Drax, who merely raised his shoulders.

'A woman of pleasure, I believe you earthlings would call that a whore,' Mantis explained with a smile. 'Well I do think you would make a lovely whore, Loki,' she added in innocence.

The others laughed, Mantis looking around in surprise, while Loki looked very confused.

'Maybe we should focus on the list. What is next?' Wanda quickly spoke with a chuckle, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

'Okay, so we got the height covered, next is...' Gamora looked at the list but kept glaring at Loki. 'I'm sorry Loki but even I can tell this dress is still a no-go. It says here Peter wants a red dress, think you can manage that?'

'Red?' He sighed as he shifted the color of his dress. 'Anything else?'

'It needs something more, girly, I think...' Gamora noted.

'Sparkles!' Mantis shouted happily.

Gamora, Widow, Wanda and Loki turned to face her.

'Sparkles?' Loki asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, that's nice, right?' Mantis asked.

'He _does_ need sparkles,' Widow agreed.

'You're not serious?'

'Or maybe some jewelry, something to steal the show,' Gamora figured.

'What show is there to steal? Is there some sort of competition involved?'

'Well, no, I mean, there is the competition of prom king and queen but-'

'To become King and Queen of a dance for hormone-driven teens...' Loki sighed. 'I could have been king of two different realms, yet here I stand, trying to impress some young mortals... where did I go wrong?' he mumbled as he considered his life choices.

'Perhaps when you tried to invade Earth?' Widow said with a slight smile. 'By the way, I don't see any sparkles yet.'

'What kind of sparkles do you want?! I am quite finished with conjuring up things to please you.'

Natasha sighed and pulled out her phone. She opened Google and searched for prom dresses. 'Here, try this,' she said, showing Loki a picture. 'Just copy this.'

Loki stared at the red, short dress. Its top covered in a beautiful leafy pattern created with small sparkling diamond.

'It's not too bad,' he mumbled and adjusted his outfit. 'Like this?' he asked, a little insecure.

'Yes! Just like that, I bet Peter will be very happy with you as his who-'

'Could you please stop referring to me as such?' Loki interrupted, more than annoyed.

'… He will be very happy with you as his date,' Mantis corrected herself, not really knowing what she said wrong.

'But we still have to fix your make-up, though,' Widow said.

'Make-up?' Loki asked while blinking a few times.

'Yes, you know? Mascara, eyeliner, a little blush, lipstick, or, considering you're a teen, I would go for lip-gloss.'

'I do not think he has any idea what you're talking about,' Wanda chuckled, looking at the puzzled trickster.

'I indeed do not seem to grasp the concept of make-up.'

'Maybe we should help you, some actual prom-prepping,' Widow smiled.

'I'll get my make-up kit!' Mantis yelled while already running upstairs. The sound of men's and boys' voices shouting something sounded, followed by Mantis' 'Sorry, wrong door!' as she ran to the other side.

'Also, I'll do your hair when you're done with make-up. It looks... just not so good right now,' Wanda said while playing with Loki's long black hair. She immediately noticed a change in his stance, his shoulders hanging lose in relaxation. 'Do you enjoy this?'

Loki immediately took a step back, a little red blush on his cheeks. 'N-no! It is just..!' He sighed. 'It reminded me of happier days. My mother used to comb my hair when I was little... What you did felt a bit similar and it reminded me of her...' He watched as both Wanda and Natasha smiled at him with compassion. 'W-what?' He stumbled.

'Nothing,' Natasha shook her head. 'Let's just move on,' she winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for another chapter.
> 
> Well, was it to your expectations? was is good? But most of all, was it able to make you laugh?
> 
> Please let me know in the comments below, 
> 
> Next chapter will be up in two days, see you then!


	4. Suit up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter!  
> Now before we start, I would like to thank everyone for showing all the awesome support through comments, Kudos and subscriptions! Truly, I could not be more thankful :D
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is rather short SO to compensate for it, I will upload the next chapter within 24 hours (promise!)
> 
> Well, enjoy!

'Guys, can I please just wear a suit, any suit?' Peter tried, shivering in his underwear, but the 'adults' kept arguing.

'Tony, I really don't think the grey suit fits him. He's eighteen, not 40.'

'Steve, who here in this room is still dressed like he came straight from the 20's?'

'I feel another civil war coming...' Sam whispered to Rhodes.

'Oh hell no, I ain't gonna fight over some stupid suit,' Rhodes warned the two arguing team captains.

'Of course not, we'll just go for the grey Hugo Boss suit and that's final,' Tony stated.

'Maybe, we should ask the boy what he would like to wear,' T'Challa offered, trying to regain the peace.

'Anything will do for me, really,' Peter said thankfully.

'See? Now the boy can't choose, you've confused him, Mr. Capsicle!' Tony sighed and watched as Steve pointed at himself with a questioning expression.

'Let him be, Mr. Stark, I'm sure he knows what he wants,' T'Challa smiled. 'Now, my young friend, what suit will you wear?'

'Well,' Peter started, looking hesitatingly around the room, 'I think a regular black smoking will do just fine for me, really.'

Everyone turned their heads to the five suits displayed on the wall. The first was navy blue, the second a spotless white, the third a light grey, the fourth charcoal, and the fifth one of champagne.

'I think-' Steve started but he got interrupted as the door swung open. It was Wanda who barged into the room.

'M-miss Wanda!' Peter stumbled in shock, holding his hands in front of his underwear. 'W-what are you-'

'Stand up straight,' Wanda spoke, watching the kid with a keen eye as he did what he was told.

'Okay, got it. Thank you.' She smiled and left without a word.

'… What was that all about?!' Tony grumbled, locking the door. 'Seriously, what's her problem?' He looked at Peter, who was still standing there in his underwear. 'Right, we have things to attend to. Friday? Do we have a black suit for him?'

'Of course, sir, it's right over here,' and a light lit in the corner, revealing a black tuxedo in a glass case.

'Of course, why didn't I think of that?' Tony smiled and he went over to fetch the suit. 'It's been a long time since I wore this, but I think it still looks pretty neat.'

'You wore this?' Peter asked in surprise.

'Hey, I went to prom too, you know,' Tony smiled and he handed the smoking to Peter.

'Thank you, Mr Stark.'

'Tony will do, Peter.'

'Thanks Mister... Tony,' Peter smiled a bit awkwardly while putting on the suit.

'You know what you should do? Bring flowers,' Steve suggested. 'You know, a simple but elegant bouquet.’

'Flowers? Steve, this isn't the 20s anymore,' Tony replied with a chuckle.

'But I do like the idea,' Peter said while clumsily buttoning up his shirt.

'Why are you giving the kid tips? You never even went to prom,' Bucky said as he thought this over.

'Yes, Buck, thank you, that really was a memory worth bringing up,' Steve glared at his best friend.

'You never went to prom, Cap?' Quill asked with a smirk on his face.

'So, what do you think?' Peter asked, showing the guys his outfit, while trying to catch a glimpse of himself in a distant mirror.

'Look at you kid,' Steve smiled while looking at the boy. An unexpected and unexplainable feeling of pride hitting him.

'We have one more issue though,' Peter said, almost reluctant to bring it up.

'And what is that?' Tony asked.

'We have to choose a tie.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it again,
> 
> Like I said, it's a really short chapter this time but the next one will be up in 24 hours. please let us know your thoughts on this chapter in the comments below! Thank you for your support, you awesome person!


	5. The basics of Midgardian dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, afternoon and evening to all of you,
> 
> As promised, I hereby present to you chapter 5! I truly hope it will help you make it through the last day before weekend.
> 
> Now please, enjoy!

'Okay, now some mascara for the final touch,' Natasha mumbled as she focused on the trickster's eyelashes.

'Ah! What are you smearing onto my face? Black ink? I think it even got into my eye!' Loki hissed and squinted. He raised his hand, wanting to rub his eyes.

'Stop rubbing and stop complaining!' Natasha said as she slapped Loki's hand. He blinked frantically to her in disbelief. 'And don't you dare tearing up now, I just got your eyeliner done!'

'How am I supposed to stop myself from tearing when you poke my eye with that horrible little weapon?!'

'Loki has some funny ways to describe make-up,' Mantis giggled from the side, sorting her lip-gloss.

'What is that?' Loki asked in a voice loaded with suspicion.

'Relax, it's just lip-gloss. Makes your lips... glisten and taste like cherry.'

'Who in the name of Yggdrasil is supposed to enjoy that?'

'Well, Peter of course,' she smiled kindly.

'The spider boy?' Loki asked raising his brows. He thought this over and then shook his head visibly. 'What is it you Midgardians do on a, what do you call it, date, anyway?'

'Well, that depends on how well you know each other,' Natasha smiled. 'And since you know each other pretty well...'

'Yes, you know each other so well, I say you should at least get to second base,' Clint added from a lazy chair while trying to catch popcorn in his mouth, enjoying the show.

'Second base...?' Loki asked, as he became more confused. 'As in the Midgardian sports Anthony, Steven and my brother enjoy watching? Are there going to be sports?'

'You don't know what second base means?' Clint asked with a big smile.

'I don't,' Drax replied.

'What does it mean?' Loki asked, a little uncomfortable.

'Really?' Clint chuckled. 'Alright, you got first base,' Clint started and he looked at the expecting faces of the people around him. 'Which is basically just kissing each other.' He watched with a bright smile as Loki's face already started to twitch. 'Then there's second base, which is the touchy-feely stuff but not really _the_ stuff, you know? Hands below the belt but not in his pants.'

‘Wha-?! That boy has nothing to seek below my belt!’

Clint laughed, not believing he was actually giving this talk to the Asgardian god of mischief. 'It gets better, my friend, but before I continue, I do have to say I'm starting to understand why Thor refers to you as his _baby_ brother.'

'Archer, I'm warning you...'

'Okay, okay, sorry.' He looked at the girls, who nodded at him in agreement with a chuckle. 'You know how many bases there are in baseball?' Clint continued casually.

'... Four, I believe.'

'Correct, now, let's move to base three. What do you think happens then?'

'How am I supposed to guess what you Midgardians do on a third base? Truly, is this of any importance to me at all?'

'More than you might know. What if a guy asks you if he can move to third base and you have no clue what it means?'

'… It would be a very awkward and troublesome situation.'

'Exactly! Now, third base. I know you know what this means...'

'Please, Archer, just explain. Do I look like I am in a gaming mode to you?'

'Totally, he's quite the playboy,' Natasha chuckled, receiving surprised glares, even from Clint.

'What?'

Clint chuckled and turned back to Loki.

'I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Third base is when mouths, cherry lip-gloss and all, are used below the belt. Even if you're not wearing one,' he added, hardly able to contain his laughter.

'… and what does the cherry flavor have to do with that?'

'…' Clint had to swallow down his laughter to even consider answering that question. 'Nothing and everything, it's just how you play it.'

'The cherry flavor is there for a lovely and tasty kiss!' Mantis answered with a smile.

'… Yeah, let's just keep it at that,' Clint chuckled again. 'And finally, Loki, there is fourth base and that is where babies come from. The end.'

'-Wait,' Loki interrupted him. 'Why would I ever w-?'

'No, I cannot talk about this any longer, ask the girls,' Clint laughed, placing his hands on his stomach as his muscles started to feel painful from laughing.

'But wait! Do you Midgardians go through all these steps... just to conceive children?'

'No, these are recreational activities,' Natasha giggled, 'For some, or most, at least. You should try, really. Maybe you can finally find yourself a new hobby.'

'Nat! Please stop!' Clint begged as he could not stop laughing.

'What? It's better than taking over different planets or- realms. And better than soaking over daddy issues.'

'I do not-!'

'But not with Peter, absolutely not Peter,' Mantis interrupted and shook her head. 'First base would be alright, but anything more than that is… I don’t know, I don’t think our host would approve,' she almost whispered in a stern and serious expression.

'Why?' Loki asked raising a brow.

'Because he's only just 18, and I don’t think he’s that experienced yet. Especially considering you’re an older man.' And she stared at the confused god. ‘Though you do look good for your age,’ she added, thumbs up.

'At the age of 18, I was already a skilled hunter and many an enemy's life had ended on the edge of my blade. Why make such a problem of something so insignificant?' Loki argued uncomprehendingly.

'Yes, you must have been quite the fearsome warrior, but what about a lady-killer?' Wanda smirked. 'Did you already have sex when you were 18?'

'Have you ever had sex at all?' Drax added to that.

'I-I do not see why I should share such private information with you. Besides, I was, and in fact still am, a prince of Asgard. Such matters are complicated.'

'Are we seriously discussing Loki's sex life?' Clint asked.

'No we are not!'

'He's quite right, we're discussing the lack of it,' Mantis added in an attempt to help the god.

Loki looked at her, half outraged, half smirking knowing that she meant well. 'Shall we move on to another subject? Please?' he asked, irritation ringing in his voice.

'Fine, moving on,' Natasha stated after clearing her throat.

'Just remember the four bases, kid and you'll be fine,' Clint said, in an attempt to end this ridiculous conversation. 

'I didn't know we had four bases?' Thor spoke, coming in from the kitchen with some refreshments.

Loki looked at his brother, his first reaction was just as puzzled as that of the god of Thunder, but as the joke slowly started to sink in a large grin appeared on his face. He looked at the others. 'Should I inform him?' He watched as the other's shook their heads with large grins. 'They are just making jest, brother. We have only one base of operation. This tower seems to be big enough to contain Anthony's ego.'

'Quite so, I would not see the point in moving from one base to another.' 

'Speak for yourself!' Clint chuckled, but Widow shushed him, too much enjoying the situation.

'I don't think that Peter kid would mind moving from one base to the next,' Rocket commented while keeping his eyes on the enormous flat screen hanging on the wall, stealing some of Clint's popcorn, 'if you know what I mean.'

'He does not,' Mantis giggled. 'Asgardians are so cute and funny.'

'Did the lady just call us cute...?' Thor asked with a smile, looking at his brother. 'I have been praised with many names but cute is... cute is not really all that common. Except maybe for mother calling me that when I was a youngster.'

'Do not let it get to your head, brother,' Loki laughed. 'She was referring to Asgardians in general.'

'Don't take too much credit yourself, Asgardian,' Wanda smirked.

'Let's just move on.' Loki tried to state calmly though a chuckle upset his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for this chapter,
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and I wish you all a happy weekend!
> 
> Next chapter will be up either Sunday or Monday!


	6. Getting dolled up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> maybe you haven't noticed yet but I decided to up the content rating from General Audiences to Mature.   
> This cause of the previous chapter's content and for a chapter later on (not going into detail here! Don't want to spoil!)  
> No worries though, it won't be anything to heavy but, well, you'll see! :D
> 
> Now, without further ado, here's the new chapter, may it help you start the beginning of a new week with a smile!

'Red!’ ‘Blue!' 'Red!' 'Blue!' 'Red!' 'Blue!' 'Red!' Steve and Tony argued back and forth.

'All this arguing over a stupid tie... Are they going to do this all night?' Quill asked, beginning to despair.

'They could, hell, they could start a whole new war over this,' Sam chuckled, receiving an elbow in his ribs from Rhodey.

'Language,' Captain interfered shortly, at which T'Challa saw his chance to intervene. He stood up, taking a stand between the two arguing man. 'Maybe we should, _again_ , let the boy decide on what he would like to wear. Maybe even something that matches with the outfit of the mischievous man.'

'Thank you, mister Your Highness, sir,' Peter sighed with relief as Steve and Tony finally seemed to stop their arguing.

'Yes, sorry. It's just that, well, you know. Red would actually look good with that suit! But I'm quite sure Peter knows that as well, don't you?' Tony turned to the teen, a confident smile on his face.

'Blue would be the more traditional thing to wear, though, and something must be said for that too,' Steve sighed, 'Though I'm sure Peter will make the right choice if he follows his guts.'

'Must suck to be you right now, kid.' Quill half whispered with a smirk.

Peter nodded in agreement, his face still distorted in mental agony.

'I'm a regular guy, you know, so I would usually go for black, but since the suit's black as well I think I'd go for....' he paused for a moment as all eyes were now directed at him. 'Green.' He decided with a smile.

'Green?' Steve repeated in surprise.

'You know your date will be wearing red, right? Don't you think it would be a little too Christmassy?' Tony tried.

'Green will do just fine. Mister Loki seems to like that color and I think it will match perfectly with his eyes. If he has to change so much to live up to my expectations, perhaps I should change a little too.'

'Okay, that just... This kid!' Sam laughed, slowly clapping his hands.

'This was your idea, wasn't it?' Tony whispered to Steve, who shook his head, a big smile appearing on his face.

'... Good call, Peter,' Tony smiled. 'I think I still have a green tie lying around somewhere.' Tony entered his walk-in closet, and opened a drawer, filled with ties in all different shapes and colors. 'There it is.'

'You've got a walk-in closet... and a drawer, filled with nothing but ties...' Bucky stared. 'Why does that not even surprise me?' he asked Steve who laughed at him warm-heartedly.

'You haven't even seen my Rolexes,' Tony smirked. 'Perhaps you could borrow one, someday, maybe.' He turned around and watched as the winter soldier sat down, close to Steve. 'Probably not though.'

'But I don't-' Bucky started with a confident smile.

'I'll consider it!' Tony interrupted. 'You know, because I'm such a generous person. Plus, I can't say no to the elderly, it would ruin my reputation. And I haven't even began to mention...'

'Sexual tension!' Quill whispered, but just loud enough for everyone to hear, at Rhodes who could not help but burst out in laughter.

'SO, a green tie it is!' Peter quickly interrupted as he spotted a twitch of irritation in the winter soldier's expression, especially when his iron hand started to clench into a fist.

'I'll just go and tie, well, my tie, so I will be back in a sec, haha, uhm, right,' Peter said as he walked over to a mirror on the far end of the room.

'Did you even teach the kid how to tie his tie?' Bucky asked Tony with a devious smirk.

'No, but-!' Tony began his counter attack.

'My uncle taught me,' Peter interrupted firmly while fixing his eyes on his mirror image to adjust his tie.

At this, the room fell silent and Tony and Bucky looked down in shame.

'What's going on?' Quill asked confused.

'I'm sure he would be very proud of you, Peter,' Steve smiled at the kid through the mirror as he stood behind him, resting his hands on his shoulders.

'Thank you, Mister Rogers,' Peter smiled back, 'I just wished he could have seen me...' At this he turned around to look up at Steve and he took a deep breath to fortify himself, but as he looked into those blue, friendly eyes, he let his head rest against Steve's chest. The Captain closed his arms around him and Peter did the same. The other attendants looked at the pair in absolute silence as they heard a faint sob from the boy enclosed in the Steve's arms.

'Come on, Pete, this is a night to celebrate,' Steve said softly in an effort to cheer the boy up and he smiled, while Peter tried to wipe away his tears with the sleeves of his jacket.

'Now there's a fellow,' Steve smiled as he amiably brushed his hand through Peter's hair. 'Oh, I'm sorry, you had already done your hair, hadn't you?'

'No, that's alright, Stev-Eh, M-Mister Rogers, I didn't have time to do my hair yet.'

'You can call me Steve, that's fine, son,' the Captain smiled. 'Now let's get you all dolled up, shall we?'

'Dolled what?'

'So, what will you do with your hair?' Steve smiled a bit awkwardly, noticing Peter's confused expression at this choice of words.

'Uh, I don't know, what I usually do I guess?'

'Yes, leave this to me,' Tony jumped up after he cleared his throat. He walked into the bathroom, grabbed a handful of hair products and displayed them on the dressing table. 'Go on, have a seat.'

Peter looked at Tony and then at Steve, who shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

'You want to look like a million dollars or not?' Tony asked enthusiastic, hardly believing the boy was not in the seat yet.

'Y-yes, Mr. Stark- Tony! Yes, sounds good to me.'

'Damn right it does,' Tony raised a finger. 'Not a word Steve!' He then focused on Peter's hair, adjusting it till he was completely satisfied with the results. 'Tada! There you go. Do you like it? You look like a million bucks and by that I mean money,' he laughed, 'No, a billionaire, a billionaire with style!'

'Confidence level through the roof!' Quill half shouted on which he saw Bucky blink at him, then look up at the ceiling, blink at him again and finally turned his attention back to the playboy and kid.

'Just let him be,' Rhodes whispered to Quill with a smile.

'It's pretty cool, Mr- Tony, a bit posh for me but I think that is alright when you go to prom.'

At that moment, Black Widow barged through the doors leading to the dressing room. 'Are you guys ready for dancing lessons?'

'Does no one ever knock around here?!' Tony sighed, 'He has to choose his eau de toilette first before he can even...'

Widow took up a bottle and opened it, shoving it consequently under Peter's nose. 'You like this?'

Peter sniffed in surprise and sneezed in another direction. 'It's great, yeah,' he remarked with watery eyes.

'Good,' she replied briefly and she put some of the perfume in his neck, while Peter started to squirm and giggle due to her cold fingers.

'Hold still!'

'Yes, ma'am!' Peter nearly shouted, standing as still as he could on her command.

'Wrists.'

He stretched out his arms and she put some of the liquid on them too.

'He's ready, let's tango.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter!
> 
> Next one will be up either Monday or Tuesday night!
> 
> Please let us know what you think of this chapter, your awesome comments are truly what keeps us going! They are just so rewarding.
> 
> With lots of love  
> The Netherlands


	7. A final touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter of A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider!
> 
> First of, you guys are just so awesome and amazing! I mean, 112 kudos and 49 subscriptions?! Thank you so so so much for all your love and support!
> 
> Anyway, as the title already suggests, this will be the final touch! The final touch before sh*t's gonna get serious!... In a loving and funny way of course. 
> 
> Well, hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Enjoy

'Alright, I have the lip-gloss on. Anything else?'

'I knew cherry would be the right color for you,' Mantis spoke, happy with her choice.

'Yes, I suppose so,' Loki chuckled, having given up on being serious about this. 'It tastes and feels rather odd though.'

'We need to fix your hair, then we're done,' Wanda smiled while regarding his untamed locks.

'Fix it? What do you intend to do with my hair?' Loki asked, suddenly in earnest, feeling the Witch's presence behind him.

'I'm not sure yet. Has Peter any specifications?'

'There's nothing about his hair on the list,' Gamora said, checking the list again.

'Hmm, I guess your hair does look nice like this, you know, casual and wavy, but maybe we should model it a little. Or would you like me to do some intricate braiding or something?'

'Really, I do not know,' Loki answered, a bit uncomfortable. How was he supposed to know? This wasn’t really a scenario he was familiar with.

'It does look really pretty like that,' Mantis said softly. Loki looked at her in surprise and she nodded enthusiastically.

'Maybe we could add some waves, nothing to complicated,' Gamora offered.

'My sentiments exactly, but I like it a little messy,' Scarlet Witch stated.

'Yes, that suits her well,' Gamora agreed.

'You always wear your hair messy, brother,' Thor noted while sitting next to Clint, occasionally stealing his popcorn.

'Come on, Loki. Let's ditch these guys,' Wanda chuckled while holding on to his wrist, guiding him towards a seat. 'I'll make sure Thor will take back his words once I'm done with you.'

'He will see to it that I never wear my hair other than messy from this day,' Loki chuckled along with Wanda.

'Must feel weird, being a girl,' Gamora tried to start a normal conversation... For as far as this situation allows for normal.

'Uh-huh,' Loki weakly replied as he became so relaxed by Wanda's touch in his hair that he almost fell asleep.

'Should I wake you when I'm done?' Wanda smiled.

'I am awake, I would... I would never drop my guard like this...'

'Yes, of course you wouldn't.' Natasha smiled as she watched Loki's eyes grow heavy.

'We still need shoes!' Mantis said, only now noticing Loki's bare feet. 'I'll go grab some!' She jumped up again, ran to her room and came back with a pair of brightly purple boots with heels as high as her antenna. 'How about these?' She asked with a smile.

'Uhm, maybe something less... Purple-ish,' Natasha said, 'What do you think, Wanda?' But she got no response as the woman was trying to focus on Loki's hair.

'We should really get him some practical shoes. Why should he wear high heels?' Gamora wondered.

'… He's going to a prom, not war,' Natasha replied, a little puzzled why they were even having this discussion.

'Is there much difference?' Gamora smirked. 'I've never seen you wear anything but those heels, so practical might not be your forte.'

'I'm a professional,' Widow threw her a menacing smile. 'I wouldn't expect _you_ to see the difference.'

'Really, ladies, I do n-' Loki began speaking, but a hush from Wanda silenced him.

'Survival tip 101,' she whispered in his ear. 'Never, _ever_ , get involved in a catfight.'

'Cats?' Loki asked, this remark striking him as out of the blue.

'The women are quite tense, do you not agree?' Thor laughed, but Clint shook his head, trying to stop Thor from talking, but he had already gained the women's attention. 

'Do you think this is funny?' Gamora asked sternly.

'Well, uhm, yes but not so much anymore,' Thor spoke carefully.

'He's not worth the effort, believe me,' Widow said, softly laying a hand on Gamora's shoulder. 'He's as clueless as toddler.'

'Ha! Who is the baby brother now, Thor?!' Loki smirked, almost jumping from his chair. Thor simply watched him in disbelief and was content with the way Wanda pushed his brother back in the chair and forbade him to move until she was done.

'I guess so,' Gamora sighed. 'Well, considering this is an earthly event, I suggest we pick whatever you think is appropriate,' she said with a little smile.

'Yeah but considering that Loki has never worn heels, as far as I know at least,' at which Loki wanted to respond, but was corrected by Wanda, 'Anyway, I think we should find something fancy yet practical for him to wear.'

'Maybe this is something he could wear?' Mantis suddenly stood next to the two women, holding up a pair of simple, yet elegant heels. 'Black and suede.' She smiled.

'Those will work just fine,' Widow smiled as she looked at the shoes.

'When did you...?' Gamora blinked.

'When you two were arguing,' Mantis placed the shoes next to Loki's feet. 'Here, try them.'

'Thank you,' Loki said, but he first looked at Wanda for permission.

'Yes, your hair is done, try the shoes,' she laughed.

He tried the shoes and sighed with relief as they were a perfect fit. 'Good, this was the final necessity, I hope.' He stood up, wanting to look at himself in a mirror but almost immediately fell face first to the ground.

'How in Norns name am I supposed to walk on these horrid excuses you call shoes?!' he hissed after letting out a painful cry.

Thor and Clint burst out in laughter, earning themselves an icy stare from the rest of the room.

'I'd like to see _you_ try,' Widow said, but the men did not respond. 'Exactly. Now shut up.'

Gamora and Widow helped Loki up, Mantis walking around them with a worried expression.

'Come on, Loki, don't give up just yet,' Mantis said with an encouraging smile.

Loki murmured something which no one could really hear. He focused on his stance, trying one small step at a time. 'I think I'm getting the gist of this...'

'Yes, and you'll be able to dance on them in no time,' Widow smiled, quite proud of the disguised god.

'Dance?' Loki asked desperately, his face turning a lighter pale than usual as he wobbled about on the shoes. 'But how?'

'First of all, the trick with these shoes is to just pretend like they are normal shoes, which these pretty much are, rather than trying to walk on your toes,' Widow smiled.

Loki looked at his feet, planted them firmly in the shoes and the shoes on the ground, feeling remarkably stable and balanced. 'Yes, I suppose you are right. I figured this would be harder...'

'And that's why walking _seemed_ harder, but really, it is not that difficult.'

'So I see!' Loki said triumphantly, even trying to take turns on his heels, 'I do get the gist of this now.'

'Well then, I think it's time I taught you how to dance, but I will need some assistance,' Widow smiled as she looked up the staircase. 'I'll be right back.'

'Wait wait wait!' Loki called after Natasha as she enthusiastically ran up the stairs, a smile on her face which he knew just too well. 'You are not going to call for _everyone,_ are you? Just the spider-boy, right...?' he asked a little insecure, not feeling very comfortable at the thought of all the other men seeing him like this. He could only imagine the Man of Iron, Birdman and the Lord of Stars laughing at him.

Widow walked back for a second to the staircase and looked down. 'I'm just going to fetch Peter and Steve, for I need someone who can actually dance to show you what you're supposed to do, but I can't promise the rest won't join us.' She smiled at the slightly terrified god. 'Well, be right back!' She continued walking up the stairs before he could even comment.

'Do not worry, brother,' Thor gave him a reassuring smile. 'I will not stand anyone laughing at you. It is a fine and brave thing you do.'

Loki looked at his brother in surprise and smiled. 'Thank you, brother.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter!  
> Hope you liked it and, most of all, hope you are ready for the next chapter! (which is one of my personal favorites!)  
> Please let us know in the comments below!


	8. A second glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, here it finally is! Friday!
> 
> The day before weekend, the day on which you can just relax and take it slow at work (cause hey, it's nearly weekend!), the day on which i proudly present a new chapter of A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider. 
> 
> Just to give you a heads up, there will be a link to a little doodle I created of Loki and Peter at the end of this chapter.  
> It's just my vision on how I think the two would look like, you can skip it if you want to and just rely on your own awesome imagination! The choice is yours!
> 
> Just make sure not to look at it before you've read the chapter!
> 
> Anyway, here it is! Please enjoy!

Black Widow threw the doors open leading to the dressing room. 'Are you guys ready for dancing lessons?'

'Does no one ever knock around here?!' Tony sighed, ''He has to choose his eau de cologne first before he can even...'

Widow took up a bottle and opened it, shoving it consequently under Peter's nose. 'You like this?'

Peter sniffed in surprise and sneezed in another direction. 'It's great, yeah,' he remarked with watery eyes.

'Good,' she replied briefly and she put some of the stuff in his neck, Peter starting to squirm and giggle due to her cold fingers. 'Hold still!'

'Yes, ma'am!' Peter nearly shouted, standing as still as he could on her command.

'Wrists.'

He stretched out his arms and she put some of the liquid on them too.

'He's ready, let's tango.'

'Tango...?' Peter asked a little fearful and immediately turned to Tony.

'It's a figure of speech,' Tony reassured him, though casting a quick questioning glance at Widow.

'Steve, will you help me learn the kid how to slow dance?' Natasha asked before leaving the room.

Steve felt all eyes on him, a soft snort coming from his fellow soldier.

'Of course, Natasha,' he said, casting her a warm smile, while the snort suddenly stifled and Tony chuckled softly.

'Thanks, come on Peter, let's meet your date,' Widow winked and signaled Peter to follow her.

'I CAN'T WAIT!' Quill shouted, a big grin on his face. 'I wonder what he'll look like, it must be sooo weird, right?!' he nudged T'Challa who did not feel like rewarding him with a response and continued to follow the others.

'Maybe opening the borders of Wakanda was not the best idea to go with...' he mumbled, walking next to Bucky.

'This is America for you, take it or leave it,' Bucky shrugged with a small grin.

'I'll leave it soon enough, I hope,' T'Challa smiled and patted Bucky on his shoulder.

'I just might join you, though this is too much fun,' Bucky chuckled, gesturing at Widow, who was talking to the nervous Peter.

'You would not last a day without your Captain Charming,' Quill interrupted. 'But then I guess the Stark guy wouldn't mind you leaving.'

Bucky clenched his jaws yet managed a smile. 'You're seeing things, Starlord. I would not expect you to understand how friendship works on this planet.'

'And apparently you don't understand how romance works. Believe me, I'm like a shark smelling blood. I can smell love from miles away, or at least the sexual awkwardness and tension between the three of you.'

Bucky opened his mouth, ready to continue the argument but was quickly hushed by the king of Wakanda with a simple "just-ignore-him-my-friend" pad on the back.

The entire team gathered downstairs in the living room, joining the already seated Clint, Bruce, Groot, Drax and Rocket.

'Well? Where is he?' Quill asked impatiently, joining the five.

'Quill, please remind me: who was it that went to prom tonight?' Tony asked slightly irritated, reminding the hyper Starlord to calm down.

'Like I don't know that,' Quill scoffed, looking around the room.

Peter was staring at his shiny black shoes, that were only slightly too big for him.

Then, Mantis and Wanda entered the room. 'Are you guys ready to meet Meya?' Wanda asked, putting on a mysterious voice.

'Meya?' Rhodes asked, looking at the giggling and smiling girls.

At that moment, the kitchen door opened and an overly proud god of thunder walked in, a raven-haired young beauty at his arm.

'You've got to be kidding me...' Bruce whispered under his breath, blinking his eyes.

Loki, or rather, Meya, looked into the room, his pale skin changing into a soft pink blush as he noticed all eyes pointing at him. He then found Peter's eyes, who were staring at him in a wondrous gaze.

'I think it's safe to say that this is the best make-over I have ever witnessed in my entire life,' Tony chuckled, trying to break the awkward silence.

'Is this about what you had envisioned?' Loki asked Peter, trying to keep the conversation going.

'I-I don't know what to say, I, u-uhm...'

'I am Groot,' The Flora Colossus remarked as he stood up from the couch.

'Where are you going?' Rocket asked surprised.

'I am Groot,' he held out his hand, growing the most beautiful white flowers anyone had ever seen and gave them to Peter. 'I am Groot.'

'Thanks, Groot,' Peter said with a smile, awkwardly trying to hold the flowers so that they formed a tight bouquet. 'Uhm, here,' he smiled, offering them to the goddess of mischief. 'These are for you.'

'Thank you, Peter,' Loki said in surprise, taking over the bouquet. One flower dropped, but Peter caught it with the help of his spider reflexes, looking from the flower to Loki. The flower's stem had broken, but the petals were still beautiful. Determined, Peter broke of the rest of the stem and placed the one flower in Meya's hair, adjusting it so delicately that the god could hardly feel it.

'Did you teach him that?' Tony asked Steve, who faintly shook his head, his smile widening over his face.

'That kid is a natural,' Quill remarked impressed. 'He's gonna be quite the shark,' he concluded, earning himself a small nudge and smile from the winter soldier.

'I see your hair is still black,' Peter decided to state, not really knowing how to continue the conversation.

'Oh, is that a problem? There was nothing on the list about-' Loki asked in alarm, turning to the women in search of support.

'No, it's great, I really like it,' Peter smiled brightly. 'And your eyes are still green,' he noticed as the softly dimmed lights glistened into his date's emerald eyes, as the boy stood fumbling with his tie, nervously.

'Yes, it is the only thing left of my authenticity...' Loki then noticed the color of Peter's tie and a gentle smile grew on his face. 'You should not play with your tie like that, it looked so neat,' he smiled, correcting the tie so it looked proper again, his slender fingers gliding softly over Peter’s chest as he adjusted the fabric. 'I really like the color,' he finally admitted in a soft voice.

'Man of spiders, I assume you will be taking great care of my brother, he is not familiar with your ways of partying,' Thor spoke in a serious tone, yet with a smile.

'Y-yes mister Odinson!' Peter stumbled, a bit overwhelmed with the god's low tone of seriousness, and his size for that matter.

'Thor, please,' Loki glared at his overprotective brother.

'Alright, we have to teach you two some dance moves or the prom will start without you,' Natasha gently interrupted, hating to end this moment. 'Steve, if you will get up here, please, Peter and, would you liked to be called Meya now or Loki?'

'Uh, I suppose we could practice with Meya, so that Peter might get used to it,' Loki answered hesitantly.

'Friday, can I have some music, please?' Tony asked.

'Of course, sir,' Friday played a simple, yet effective tone to which Steve took Natasha's hand.

'I have to warn you, I haven't danced in ages,' he said to her with a little insecure smile.

'Just one age, you can't be too bad,' Natasha smiled. She placed her hand in his, waited for the Captain to put his other hand on her hip and slowly they started to move, showing the teens the correct steps.

Steve looked up at his friends, he saw Rhodes, Sam, Bucky and Tony sitting next to each other on the couch. The first three with a big grin on their faces, the fourth, well, his smile was a bit questionable.

'Okay, now you two,' Wanda smiled at the focused teens. 'Come on, up the dancefloor you go.'

Loki turned to Peter with a questioning expression.

'Well, what harm is there in trying?' Peter tried bravely, taking Loki's hand. The two walked to the center of the room, trying their best to mimic Natasha and Steve.

After half an hour of slow dancing, during which most of the audience had fallen asleep or started to talk about other things, Peter looked at his watch and uttered a shriek. 'We have to get going, the prom will start in less than thirty minutes!'

'Okay kids,' Tony jumped on his feet with a clap of his hands, as if being called for. 'You wanna go to prom by limo? Sports car? Heli? Just name it, I'll take care of it.'

'I could bring you guys, I think there's enough room on my motorcycle for the three of us.'

'Steve... this kid is wearing a 1500-dollar suit, _my_ 1500-dollar suit, he's not going on your greasy motorcycle!'

'We could drop him off with our spaceship,' Quill offered.

'No!'

'It's okay guys, I've got my own bike,' Peter stated confidently.

'Do none of you guys know the importance of a grand entrance?!' Tony shouted in desperation.

'What's not _grand_ about going to school with a spaceship?' Quill replied, his arms crossed.

While they were arguing, Doctor Strange walked into the room again. 'I say, what's happening now?'

'Not you again,' Tony rolled his eyes.

'They seem to discuss the importance of proper transportation,' Thor stated, continuing to watch the quarrelling group.

Strange joined him in watching but couldn't take anymore after the first minute. He sighed deeply and stepped forward. 'Kids, come here.' He waited for them to stand by his side and looked Loki up and down. 'You sure have... changed.'

'Not a word, wizard,' Loki hissed, keeping his eyes on Strange.

'Fine, fine,' he searched his pocket, took out an item and pushed it into Peter's hands before the teen could even ask what it was. 'I've seen many possible scenarios for tonight, so I do not quite know what to expect of it. In either case, please do _not_ reproduce, Earth could handle another "friendly-neighborhood-Spiderman" but I am afraid there's nowhere in all the multi-universes where mankind could handle a second God of Mischief.' He held up his hands and waved them in circles, creating a portal. 'Keep your hands and feet aboard. Bye bye now,' he said with a little smirk as he pushed the two through.

'I hate it when he does that!' Loki snarled.

Peter opened his hand, looking at what the wizard gave him. His face turned a bright shade of crimson the moment he saw what he was holding.

'What is it, Peter?' Loki asked as he tried to catch a glimpse of the item.

'A talisman or something. That Strange, such a weird guy,' he rambled and smiled uncomfortably as he let the item slide into the pocket of his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter!  
> Here's the link! (deviantart)
> 
> https://missboaboa.deviantart.com/art/Doodle-Peter-Loki-small-750948198?ga_submit_new=10%3A1529664140
> 
> Really hope it made you laugh!  
> Also, Strange, can you guess what he gave the couple?  
> Ah, I truly hope you liked this chapter, and the doodle for that matter... anyway, please leave a comment and let us know!
> 
> Oh! One more thing though, it might be a little... unusual, to say the least, but I really wanted to point something out here. As I was writing the part about Peter catching the flower before it could hit the floor and putting it in Loki's hair, my co-writer made the most awesome reference I have ever heard. 
> 
> She said she loved the part cause it reminded her of the relationship between Loki and Peter. The one flower (Loki) whose stem had broken which falls from the group, thus seemingly useless. But Peter catches the flower before it could hit the floor and sees the beauty in it, even making it distinct by giving it a special place from the others.  
> THAT right there, was just something I wanted to point out... 10 points for Peter on this one! 
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling! See you next time!


	9. Let’s raise a glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter!
> 
> First of all, thank you so so much for all your awesome comments!!!! You guys are the best!  
> I really love it how many people actually reacted on the Strange question. Well, please let this chapter give you the answer we've all been waiting for!
> 
> Please, enjoy!

'Uhm, guys,' Bruce tried to interrupt the arguing men, almost raising his finger to get their attention.

'Not now, Banner. I'm about to teach this star-trooper some manners!' Stark snapped at his science-partner-in-crime.

'It's just that-'

'Bring it old man!' Quill responded with a smirk. 'And for the record, it's Star _lord_!'

Bruce turned around with a sigh, raising his shoulders and placing his hands on his hips.

'Guys!' Steve spoke firmly, immediately hushing the two men who were about to raise their fists at each other. 'Where are Peter and Loki?'

'At prom, well protected,' Strange stated calmly as he closed the portal. 'If they engage in any form of intercourse, at least they will do so safely.'

'Wait...' Thor's voice grew dark as Steve joined his side. 'What is it you mean by that?'

'He gave Peter a condom,' Quill stated, his attention already distracted by a football match on tv.

'You would have noticed if you would have paid more attention,' Rocket added, fighting Quill over the last bit of Clint's popcorn.

'You have done what, wizard?!'

'Easy Thor, at least now, your brother won't get pregnant if they have sex,' Strange stopped for a moment in a confused expression. 'Okay, that was one of the weirdest lines I have ever said...' He turned to Thor again. 'And I am not suggesting they should, or will, have sex but I'm just saying that a little precaution never hurt anyone,' Strange explained kindly, though Thor was about to whack that devious smirk of his face with Mjölnir if he had the chance.

'Okay, this is... this is indeed uhm, well they are, I guess, well prepared, then,' Steve stumbled as he tried to calm himself.

'Steve, are you-?' Natasha asked with a wide grin, watching the captain almost break out in a sweat.

'No, it's just that, maybe I should check on them, you know, to see if they both made it there in one piece, that's all,' he quickly stated, reaching for the keys of his motorcycle. 'I'm not too fond of portals. No offense, Strange.'

'I shall come as well,' Thor spoke determinedly.

'Oh no you don't,' Tony said as he quickly snatched the keys from the table. 'Really, Cap? I was not expecting this from you.'

'Tony, he's only 18! What if he...!' Steve lowered his voice. 'What if he hasn’t had "the talk" yet?!' He harshly whispered, his attention being pulled to the couch as he saw half of the company sniggering and snorting.

'Steve, honey, stop! He's almost going to college and besides, what's wrong with them having a little fun?'

'Everything!' Thor interrupted. 'I will not have my baby brother touched on some Midgardian hormone infested dance!'

'You know,' Sam started. 'I know we tease that brother of his a lot about him having daddy issues... but this right here ain't healthy either!' He looked at Wanda and Vision who gave him an agreeing nod.

'Are we all going to ignore the fact that the brunette just called the blonde dude "honey"?' Rocket asked with a confused smile.

'I am groot.'

'Yes, I know but still-!'

'Don't call me brunette! It just sounds wrong!' Tony quickly responded. 'I need a drink,' he mumbled and walked into the kitchen, throwing the keys back on the table.

The other Avengers started to talk some and watch the football match, while Steve glared at the keys on the table. He walked towards them and picked them up, but changed his mind and hung them on the cupboard.

'Well? What are we waiting for?' Thor asked a little impatient as he saw the Cap's move.

'We'll pick them up when prom's over, no sooner,' Steve said in a determined, yet slightly struggling voice.

'I'll just ask Heimdall and use the Bifrost to get to that prom, if no one will accompany me,' Thor said angrily, raising Mjölnir.

'NO!' Tony screamed from the kitchen. 'No Heimdall! Every time you and that brother of yours use that Mario Kart Rainbow Road my roof gets destroyed!'

'… What's a kart?' Thor asked, looking at Steve. 'Who's Mario?' He asked as he watched the Captain raise his shoulders.

Tony slowly stepped out of the kitchen, a glass of whisky in his hand. 'Seriously, guys? You have no idea what game I'm talking about?'

'Tony, I was born in 1920, I have never heard of that game in my life.'

'As for me, I have only spent a short period of time on Midgard,' Thor defended himself casually.

'Oh, that's right! We're the Avengers! We can't have normal-human conversations,' Tony sighed as he walked back into the kitchen.

'…' Not really knowing how to react, especially since Tony was kind of right, Steve decided to follow him into the kitchen. 'I'm not going to the prom,' he tried.

'That's the most sensible thing you've said all day,' Tony spoke after another sip of his drink. 'Must be hard to say that for a second time when you're over 90 years old,' he added with a bitter expression.

'Come on, Tony,' Steve sighed with a slightly hurt smile as he watched the playboy, 'It's been a long day for all of us.'

Tony looked at his friend and sighed again. 'I know, I know. I'm sorry, Steve. I guess I'm just not used to all these people in my house. They drive me crazy! Don't you ever have that?'

'Like when you want to pick up a kid at his prom, but your friend snatches the keys of your motor bike? Yes, I can understand some people might drive you nuts.' Steve smiled, finally succeeding to put a smile on Tony's face as well.

'You know what I mean, don't you?'

'Sure, it's tough with this many people in one house, but you're doing a great job Tony.' He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'Want me to throw them out? We can discuss our political agenda some other time, and there's plenty of hotels nearby for them to crash.'

'Yeah, that might be the best idea. Although I don't think Thor's going anywhere... neither are Clint or Natasha for that matter.'

'And then there's Banner, Wanda and Vision...'

'Well, I guess I could handle our own merry bunch, but those space heroes are out!'

'What about His Highness? We can't really throw him out, now, can we?' Steve asked.

'… Can't you just attack Wakanda? You know, so he has to go back for a moment? Just tell them the USA found some oil and that they've send you to arrange some business propositions or something.'

Steve chuckled. 'And I will not leave until I have spoken with the king himself, although there's plenty of ministers who could handle that.'

'Yes, but you're stubborn as a mule, you would never take no for an answer.'

'Am I really?' Steve asked, chuckling at the very idea. 'Can't remember being such a pain in the ass.'

'Language!' Tony shouted, laughing. 'No, I'm the pain in the ass, you're just the annoying buzzing sound of justice.'

Steve looked at Tony a bit surprised but then joined him in his laughter. He reached for a glass and poured himself some unbranded drink.

'What's that?'

'This?' Steve held up the bottle. 'It's Asgardian mead. Thor gave it as a present, it's the only drink on which I could slightly feel the effects of alcohol. You know, get drunk, though usually I don't get beyond tipsy.'

'Pour me one of those, Rogers, I've never needed it more,' Thor said, walking into the kitchen with a defeated look on his face.

Steve looked at the god and smiled. 'Sure thing.' He turned his attention back to Tony. 'Only warning you once, it's not for... ordinary humans,' he said as he poured the drink in a glass, knowing Tony would ask for one as well.

'Oh and I'm completely ordinary?' Tony asked in his iconic sarcastic voice, raising a cocky brow.

'Yes you are! … In the best of ways,' Steve smiled, poring the billionaire some scotch.

'How much scotch do I need to achieve the same effect as that stuff?' Tony wondered aloud, looking at Steve and Thor while taking a sip from his glass.

'In your case,' Thor looked him up and down, 'about 5 bottles.'

'Mead it is,' Tony smiled, putting down his glass of scotch. At a worried glance from Steve he rolled his eyes, 'I was joking, Cap.'

'… I know,' he handed a drink to Thor. 'Cheers, here's to... Loki and Peter?' Steve guessed, raising his glass a little doubtful.

'To Loki and Peter,' Thor reluctantly raised his glass. 'May the precautions of the wizard be completely unnecessary.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for another chapter, please let us know what you think in the comments below.   
> Just 3 more days guys, three more days and the actual prom action will start! Let's see how an Asgardian god does on a Midgardian dance! (though I wonder who will be more challenged by this, Peter or Loki... hmmm..... Let's find out!
> 
> Anyway, bye for now and till next time!


	10. A Promising Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome back to chapter 10 for A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider!
> 
> This is it, the first chapter starring our two Avengers at a Midgardian prom. 
> 
> So, without further ado, please enjoy!

'I had no idea the wizard used talismans or anything like that,' Loki wondered.

'Yeah, I don't know, he's always wearing that crazy necklace and stuff, you never know what to expect with that guy,' Peter rambled on, not really making any sense.

At that moment they both turned their gazes towards the front of the school, where the seniors were crowding, arriving in fancy cars and beautiful outfits.

‘It is certainly… something, is it not?’ Loki said, watching the crowds gather in awe.

‘Yeah, it’s a pretty big deal, I guess.’

The music was already playing inside, its heavy bass and energetic beats infecting the air around the building. Loki noticed how some people were staring at him and Peter and whispering and laughing a little.

‘Maybe I should have worn a longer dress,’ the trickster stated, uncomfortably pulling it down as far as he could, ‘I can still change it. Should I?’

‘No, you look fine, don’t worry,’ Peter said with an encouraging smile. He offered his date his arm. ‘Shall we go inside?’

‘I guess so,’ Loki replied, wrapping his arm around, touching him as little as possible in doing so. ‘Is that a friend of yours?’ Loki asked, pointing to an overly excited waving guy at the entrance of the school.

'Ow, uhm, yeah. He's a good friend of mine, don't worry, he's okay,' Peter slowly raised his hand and waved back. 'Hey Ned.'

'Hey Pete,' Ned shouted, but he had already focused his eyes on the raven-haired girl on his friend's arm. He quickly adjusted his hat and smiled at her. 'Who's your lovely friend?'

'This is L,' but he received a sharp nudge in his ribs, 'Meya, Odinson.'

'Enchanté,' Ned smiled as he offered the lady his hand. 'Such a pleasure to meet you.'

'Likewise,' Loki reluctantly placed his hand in his, a forced smile on his face. 'Peter has told me so much about you.'

'Did he now?' Ned said with a smile, but quickly shifting his eyes to his friend, 'He hasn't mentioned you. Have you known each other for long?'

'No no, we just met through... Through work, she is mister Stark's secretary,' followed by another nudge, 'Assistant! She's an intern as well, assistant intern.'

Loki looked at his hand, still being held by Ned and smiled at the teen, hoping he would let go.

'Right, the internship! About that, Pete, I had some questions, but I don't think Meya, it's Meya right? I don’t think she'd be interested in that kind of stuff, so maybe you could go ahead?'

'We'll, Ned, actually...' Peter looked at Loki in confusion, but Loki simply reclaimed his hand and smiled. 'It is quite alright, I was going to the bathroom anyway. I assume I will meet you on the dancefloor?'

Both guys nodded in agreement and Loki walked inside.

'It's the one on your left!' Peter shouted after Loki, assuring he would take the ladies room.

'Dude!' Ned shouted. 'I thought we were going to be dateless together!'

'Yes, well, Mister Stark had all of this arranged so there was no way I could say no to him. You understand, right?' He added a nervous laugh. 'I-I mean, I didn’t even want to go with her but, well, that's the way the cookie crumbles! Haha, ha, eh...'

'Did you really just say that?' Ned asked, unimpressed.

Peter shrugged.

'… You think you're gonna get lucky?' Ned then asked with a grin, nudging him again.

'Lucky?'

'You know, lucky, forth base, taking her home and,-'

'Wha-?! Ned! No!' Peter shouted in horror as the thoughts of the Asgardian beauty sitting on his bed slowly crept into his mind.

'… I bet that's lip-gloss on her lips, you suppose it tastes like strawberry?'

'NED!' 

‘What? You might just get a taste.’

‘Please stop…’

'How can you not fantasize about her? Come on, man, she's stunning! I still can't believe you've got a date with such a pretty girl!'

Peter inhaled deeply. 'Neither can I, Ned, but let's just go inside and enjoy prom, okay?'

'Totally! I got some new dance moves I can't wait to show off!'

'That's good,' Peter smiled as he and his friend went inside.

 

* * *

 

It was crowded, loud music booming from the speakers, the stench of perfume and cologne was everywhere and although Loki used his most powerful Seiðr to conceal his Jötunn form, he still found the warm and damp temperature hitting him like a bullet in the chest. As he walked towards the bathrooms, he noticed people turning their heads and starting to whisper, adding to his discomfort. At last, the disguised god reached the door to the girl's room and he fled into one of the cabinets, enclosing himself in a space he did not have to share with anyone else. 

He tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths at first until he remembered he was standing two inches from a toilet seat.

'This is ridiculous,' he said to himself and, deciding that the smell of perfume, sweat and hormones was slightly better than that of a toilet, carefully made his way back into the crowded hall.

 

* * *

 

'So, your date, does she know you're Spiderman?' Ned asked enthusiastically.

 'Uh, yeah, she knows, but she does not make a big deal out of it,' Peter said, looking inside to see whether his date was anywhere to be seen.

 'Ah, so that's how you got such a fine girl to come with you. I thought no one was allowed to know your secret identity, this is almost like cheating,' he stated, searching along. 'I mean, I could get any girl to if I was Thor or, or Captain America.'

 Peter tried to shake off the image of Thor or the Captain with bunches of girls hanging from their strong arms, luckily for him Ned brought him back soon enough.

 'There she is,' Ned pointed at the raven-haired girl, coming from the bathroom. 'She looks a bit... lost, guess I should help her,' he merely suggested with a confident smile.

 'No, really Ned, just...'

 'Relax, Pete, she's your date, I know that,' Ned smiled, still making his way towards the mysterious beauty.

 'Are you alright?' he asked politely.

 Meya looked up and smiled. 'Yes, quite. It's just, I have never been to a prom before, and I am not used to these kinds of crowds.'

 'I know, it can be really intimidating,' Ned sighed dramatically, 'but don't you worry, with me and Pete around, you'll be fine.'

 'I do hope so,' Loki smiled a bit uncomfortably. 'Was your talk about the internship enlightening?' he continued to ask, not really knowing what else to talk about with the boy.

 'Yeah, maybe I'll enroll someday too, you know. We could be colleagues,' he said with a meaningful smile.

 'Will you be an Aven...' Loki started, but Peter suddenly appeared by their side and bumped into him.

 'An average intern? No, Ned is much better than that,' Peter continued cheerily, 'I bet he could give me a run for my money at the Stark Tower.'

'Yeah, the Stark Tower, what's it like anyway?' Ned continued, way too loud. 'I mean, does Tony have robot maids? Does his house look like it's from the future? Do you and Mr. Stark actually live in the same room? Have you ever tried on one of his suits?' he rambled, not even giving his friend the time to answer.

 Peter looked at the tuxedo he was wearing and smiled proudly. 'I haven't tried the Iron Man suit, unfortunately.'

 'And have you ever met one of the other Avengers? Like, Captain America? Or Black Widow? What are they like?'

 'Nope, never seen them,' Peter answered quickly.

 'I have seen the god of mischief once,' Loki suddenly dropped.

 'What, he lives at the Stark Tower?' Ned asked, his eyes widening.

 'W-well, no, not particularly. But he is truly something to behold! He is strong, cunning and-' This was the first time Loki received a soft nudge from his date. He looked at Peter, suddenly wondering if he had crossed a line, but was even more taken aback when he noticed Peter's wide grin.

'You almost forgot the emerald green eyes,' Peter smiled, seeing how his date blushed and gave him a kind smile in return.

'You better watch it, Pete, I think your date's got something for that dude,' Ned said jokingly, noticing how Meya had suddenly grown quiet and quite red. 'But really, that guy is no good. I've seen the news footage. He has this really crazy smile, I think he definitely has some screws loose in his head, no wonder he's the family outcast,' Ned smiled, trying to make a common joke. 'Also, rumor has it that he eats the flesh of his vict-'

'Now, it can't be that bad,' Peter interrupted, noticing how Meya's smile had vanquished. 'I think he's quite a nice guy if you get to know him.'

Ned stared at the two with questioning eyes. 'I thought you didn't know him all that well.'

'Let us talk about something else, agreed?' Loki quickly interrupted. 'This is a dance, right? I will go get us some drinks and maybe we could... _hit_ the dancefloor,' he gave a quick smile and went for the table where large bowls of punch were being served.

'Sheesh, she really has a crush on that villain, doesn't she?' Ned watched as Meya vanished in the crowd. 'Why girls always fall for bad guys, I don't know man, I think I'll never get it. Why fall in love with someone who destroyed half a city and tried to enslave earth? The guy's got blood all over his hands.'

'I suppose there's always someone underneath all that stuff,' Peter said absentmindedly, staring at his date, but when he noticed Ned's interrogating look he quickly added 'but I guess girls are funny like that, it’s almost as if they are from a different planet, right?'

'Right,' Ned agreed and he shook his head. 'Man, I'll never understand them.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the first chapter.   
> Prom has now officially started, makes one wonder what this night has planned for this, well, peculiar couple.   
> How will Loki interact with Peter's classmates? the music? The dancing? The hormones? The "high" heeled shoes?  
> Please stay tuned to find out!  
> Please leave a comment and let us know what you think, next chapter will be up by Saturday!


	11. Say Cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Well, I don't really have much to say this time, except that I would like to thank you for all your awesome comments on the previous chapter!  
> All of you defending Loki was just sooooooo heart warming and cute!!!!
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter, it's a little short BUT it has an awesome guest role! Hopefully you'll recognize him!
> 
> Next chapter will probably be up on Monday, enjoy!

Loki, in the meantime, made his way through the dancing teens, careful not to step on their toes with his heels. He reached for the plastic cups and poured himself a drink. 'How am I ever going to survive this...' he mumbled, taking a sip from the cold liquid, feeling a calming wave passing over him as he swallowed a half-melted ice cube.

For what reason did he feel so down? Why did the words of a simple mortal made him feel like he was about to cry? Why was he giggling, smiling and blushing like a ... a teenage girl just a second ago? Loki looked at his reflection in the punch as Peter's kind words about his emerald eyes repeated in his head, a dreamy smile creeping on his face again. He shook his head, confused of the awkward and fluttery feeling in his stomach.

Hunger. Yes, that must be it. He was just hungry.

He turned to the stand next to the one he was standing at and saw the servings of biscuits, crisps and popcorn. He reached out and stuffed his face with both hands at the same time.

'Uhm, excuse me, lady, have you paid for your tokens yet?' the girl, standing behind the table hardly dared to ask.

'Fie, mortal woman! This is a case of emergency!' Loki hissed, already feeling his stomach turn with the first few bites. But it did seem to work! The annoying fluttery was fading, being replaced with nausea.

'Uh, Meya? Are you alright?' Peter asked, noticing how his date was gobbling down snacks as if his life depended on it.

Loki froze, quickly swallowing down whatever he had just stuffed in his mouth and turned around. 'I am fine,' he said with a smile, cursing the returning fluttery feeling in his stomach.

'You uhm ... you've got a little something... r-right here on, on your cheek,' Peter mumbled as he looked at the trickster and pointed at his own cheek.

'There is nothing to be seen on your cheek,' Loki remarked, not really understanding Peter's gesture.

'No, not mine,' Peter smiled and grabbed a napkin. 'Here, if you would allow me...' he took a step closer, holding his breath as he carefully removed some crumbs from the god's face. 'There, all perfect,' he smiled.

Loki felt his face heating up again, he looked at his cup and cursed mentally as he noticed all the ice had already melted. He sighed, 'I humbly apologize for my most inappropriate behavior, Peter...' He mumbled softly. 'I am just not used to being a girl, as you may understand,' he added with a chuckle, once again considering the ridiculousness of the situation. 'Plus,' he looked around, watching the others dance, talk and enjoy themselves. 'I have got a feeling people are really staring at me...'

'Well, I can't imagine that's for any bad reason,' Peter said, looking around the room.

'Really, Peter?' Loki waved his comment away, yet unable to hide a smile. 'Where has your friend gone, anyway? I thought he was with you just now?'

'Yeah, I told him to go ahead so we could meet him on the dancefloor.' Loki followed Peter's gaze to the dancefloor, where Ned was just beginning to warm up his dance moves.

'He is... quite the exotic type, now isn't he?' Loki said, choosing his words carefully.

'Yeah, he's a great guy,' Peter replied with a smile while waving at his friend, apparently not noticing the questioning look his date had thrown him.

'I suppose so,' Loki noted in surprise. 

Peter looked at the god in disguise, noticing the slight confusion written on his face. ‘You know, we could have our picture taken first, if you like?’ he asked. 

‘A picture? Um, sure, if that is what people do at a prom. Where should we go?’  

‘Over there,’ Peter pointed out an old photographer to him, who was talking to other students in front of his camera.  

‘Alright,’ Loki smiled, taking a deep breath, ‘Let’s go, there would be no harm in trying, I guess.’ 

The couple waited in line, allowing them to look around a little until their eyes would meet and they would smile awkwardly before glancing around again.

‘I say, he does look familiar,’ Loki stated as he looked the old man up and down. 

‘I know what you mean but I really don’t know where I could have met him though,’ Peter wondered, also examining the man, who suddenly turned around. 

‘Next!’ the photographer shouted, his eyes hardly visible behind his tainted glasses and his moustache merely showing a moody mouth. 

Peter and Meya only now realized it was their turn, hurrying to the space in front of the camera. 

‘Uhm, okay, so, I, I guess I should stand over here, right?’ Loki asked a little nervously, remembering the poses of the couples before them.  

‘Yes, yes, that’s good,’ the photographer commented while adjusting his camera, ‘you,’ pointing at Peter, ‘yeah, you, stand a little closer to your date.’ 

Peter quickly moved a little, carefully placing his arm on Meya’s shoulder like he was told to do.  

‘What is she, your grandma?’ the old man sighed, ‘Come on, she won't bite, will you?’  

Peter then moved a little more freely, Loki merely staring at the camera. 

'It's a prom picture, sweetheart, not a mugshot,' the man stated, receiving a startled look from the girl, 'You can smile if you like,' he added, friendlier this time, as he noticed her nervous reaction. At this, the trickster managed a smile. 

‘Exactly, now wrap your arm around her, kid,' he said, shifting his attention to Peter again. 'if she's alright with that, of course,’ at which the photographer shifted his attention to Meya, ‘If he comes too close you may slap him, don't worry, I won't tell anyone.’ 

Meya chuckled at this, Peter also feeling more at ease now that his date seemed to have a good time. 

'Hey, finally! There's a genuine smile,' the man enthusiastically shouted while moving his eye behind the camera. 'Now say "Cheese"!' At which Peter smiled, Meya practically shouting "Cheese".  

'There you go, you can pick up the pictures at the end of the prom,' the man said with a smile, fumbling with the camera a little.  

'Thank you!' Loki said, just a bit too loud due to the nerves taking control over his body, the shout causing the man to look up again in surprise.  

'Just doing my job, sweetheart, you're welcome.' 

Peter and Meya walked away, the man's eyes following them for a while. 'Who would think of such an odd couple?' he thought, 'Some crazy pair of nitwit writers, that's for sure,' he smiled while softly shaking his head. 'Next!' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, like I said, short chapter but not to worry, next one will be up in 2 days!  
> Hopefully you liked it, did you recognize the cameo?? Can you tell who it was??
> 
> Please let us know in the comments below, 
> 
> Lots of love and see you Monday!


	12. Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome back!
> 
> I don't really have a lot to say except for the fact that you awesome people are so AWESOME!  
> I am so happy you liked Stan Lee's cameo this much! AAH!  
> AND! He'll be back! 
> 
> Anyway, for this chapter we created an 'Original Female Character', Valerie, Peter's classmate, to stir things up a little... so yeah, hope you will enjoy.

'There you are!' Ned shouted at the awkwardly smiling couple, 'I was already afraid I'd be dancing alone all evening.' Ned winked at Peter, meaning it to be more secretive than it was.

Loki chuckled softly. ‘Yes, we had our picture taken,’ he smiled, ‘and, for some reason, we had to talk about cheese which was quite surprising,’ he thought this over, then quickly smiled at the two boys again. ‘Anyway, it was rather exciting.’

‘Yeah,’ Ned reacted, quickly glancing at his friend with a questioning expression, ‘sure sounds exciting.’

'Well, given that the main priority of prom seems to be dancing,’ Loki said, watching the teens surrounding them, ‘maybe we should give it a try.' he smiled at Peter, offering his hand.

'You know we can't slow dance to this music, right?' Peter said in a quiet voice, noticing the booming beat coming from the speakers. 

'Is that so?' Loki asked a bit surprised as he focused on the music. 'Then how do you suppose we...' 

'Hey there, Peter,' a voice behind them sounded, causing the three to turn around. Before them, a beautiful brunette girl in a dark green dress stood, an incomprehensible yet unmistakable smile on her glistening lips.  

'Uh, hey, Valerie,' Peter finally said, staring at her in surprise. 

Ned and Meya were waiting to be introduced, but it seemed as if the girl hardly noticed them at all. 

'So, I hadn't realized this before, but you look really cute tonight, you know that?' 

At this, Peter turned a bright crimson, adjusting his tie in order to get some more air. 'Really?' He managed to reply, while he had started to fumble with his tie. 

'Oh my God, Peter, we're matching!' the girl shouted, smoothly snatching the tie from his hand and holding it close to her dress, pulling him closer. 'We're both wearing green, see?' 

'Peter,' Loki said, taking a small step forward, 'Who is your friend?' he smiled though an unexplainable feeling of jealousy took over him.  

'I'm so sorry, I'm Valerie,' the girl said, extending her hand with vicious golden fingernails towards the trickster, beautiful golden jewelry tingling from her wrists, 'Co-captain of the cheerleaders.' 

'I am Meya, charmed,' the trickster smiled, clenching his jaws in the process. 'And how do you know Peter, exactly?' 

'I don't know if you heard me, but I'm co-captain, so I know everyone worth knowing and lately, Peter, people have been talking about you.' 

'Really? They have?' Peter asked with a smile, 'I'm worth knowing?' he added, turning to his best friend with a bright smile, his eyes asking him whether he was perhaps dreaming. 

'Have you looked in the mirror? You're really cute, Pete!' she chuckled and hid her mouth behind her hand, 'Whoops, ran my mouth a little there, didn't I?' she chuckled again, giving her most charming smile. 'Have you ever considered opting for football try-outs? You'd be dashing.' 

'Uh, I haven't really, no...' 

'I could totally introduce you to the others, if you like? I mean, it would be fabularious,' she focused on Peter's eyes, though his raven date interrupted her charming stare. 

'Pardon me but, did you just say "fabularious"?' Loki asked with a puzzled expression, 'I truly hope you do realize that is not an actual word?' He then looked her straight in the eye, 'Is this what your parents are paying your tuition for? I'd say they should ask for a refund.'  

At this, the brunette rolled her eyes. 'Whatever,' she responded, holding up her hand a little too close to Loki's face, 'Anyway,' she said, turning her attention back to Peter, coming closer to him once again, 'I would really like to dance tonight. I think our matching outfits might be a sign, do you believe in signs, Peter?' 

'I do,' Loki said with a smirk. 

'You do?' the girl asked, a little disturbed. 

'Of course. And I believe the Exit-sign is calling you. You two do match so beautifully. It's the green, I am sure. Popular color these days.' 

Valerie looked at him in disbelief. 'Seriously, that's the rudest thing anybody has ever said to me.'  

'That surprises me,' Loki replied, his forced kind smile now turning more devious and genuine. 'Must mean you have never heard yourself talking so far, have you? I mean, if you had, you would know why you do not have a date tonight.' 

The girl stood there, gazing at him, her mouth dropped in disbelief. 'Peter,' she eventually managed to speak with a gasp, 'Could you please follow me?' she grabbed the teen's hand, not giving him a chance to react.  

She pulled the boy away from his date and friend, finding a spot that was less crowded. 'Honestly, who is she?'  

'Oh, uhm, that's, she,' Peter stumbled a little, looking back at the two they left behind, 'She's my date, Meya, she's from... Europe.' 

'Hmm, explains a lot,' the girl reacted, unimpressed, 'Anyway, Peter,' she said softly, taking a step forward, nearly pressing their bodies against each other. 'I would really love to dance with you, and honestly, that girl is gonna ruin your reputation, I'm telling you.'  

'What?' Peter asked, a little confused. 

'So, wanna give it a try?' she asked with a soft, sultry voice, blinking her smoky eyes. 

'Gee, Val, I, I don't know how to say this, but I am really enjoying my date so far and, frankly, I don't wanna ruin that.' 

'Are you serious? Have you heard her talk? She's just _so_ weird, Peter!' Valerie said, raising her brows.  

'I have to disagree, Valerie, she's... different, that's for sure, but I don't mind that, she's...' Peter started, looking at the raven from afar 'She's my date,' he added with a smile. 

'Okay, seriously, I'm trying to save your ass here and you’re rejecting me?!' 

'Wait, what?’ Peter reacted, even more surprised, ‘I'm sorry, Val, it's just...' 

'Yeah, I get it, you're just a bigger loser than I thought. Bye Peter, and good luck, 'cause you're gonna need it.' 

During their conversation, Loki observed the two from a distance, noticing how they were standing close to each other. 'How rude...' He turned around, looking at Ned, irritation till the point of anger written all over his face. 'Can you believe that?!' he hissed.

‘Yeah, well, that’s just how things go, I guess,’ Ned said, the girl’s incensed expression sending a shiver down his spine, ‘maybe it’s best to stay out of this, I’m sure Peter will-’ 

'I'm going to get him back, I will be just a minute,' Loki interrupted, already marching towards the two. 

'No no no no no no no,' Ned tried, holding on to Meya's wrist, but the god had already decided. 

'Edward, I am only warning you once, you let go of me now or I swear to the Norns, I will turn you into a cockroach!' he hissed, still marching down the dancefloor.  

'Edward? Who's...' but the sharp look was clear enough, 'yeah, okay, that's me, alright.' He swallowed and continued, 'Just, just take it easy,' he said, trying to stop the girl, only now noticing her surprising strength. His eyes then nearly popped as he saw the girl's body emitting a green glow.  

'Wow, what the-?!' he nearly shouted as the wrist in his hand vanished and the girl suddenly appeared again in front of his eyes, continuing her march for war. 'Holy...' he softly uttered, looking from the girl to his hand in which a bright green mist slowly dissolved. 

By the time the trickster reached Peter, Valerie had already barged away.  

'So, what was that all about?' Loki asked, keeping his eyes on the girl in the dark green dress. He had nearly chased her down the dancefloor as she cast him another nasty look.  

'Woow, Loki, wait, it's okay, she's gone now,' Peter quickly intervened, holding on to his wrist. 

The trickster looked his date in the eyes and squinted a little, but eventually regained his calm. 'Fine, I'll leave her be, but really Peter, I do hope that the other students here have better manners than her.' He sighed, 'Really, can I not just put her under a curse or something? She might learn a thing or two from it. Maybe give her an exclusive Captain America experience? You know, trapped in ice and all? For, let's say, a hundred years or so.'  

Peter looked at his date with furrowed brows, but then chuckled and shook his head. 'No, she might already have learnt something tonight. I have to say, Lokes, you were ruthless back there.' 

'Yes, well, I could have toned it down, but she didn't, so I didn't.' Loki huffed, crossing his arms.

At this, Peter laughed even harder. 'I didn't know you were so... competitive, I’ve never seen you show this much emotion, you're always so calm and collected.' 

'Yes, well,' Loki started, a soft blush coloring his cheeks as he realized the boy might be right, 'even gods lose their temper, from time to time, I guess,' the trickster reacted with a chuckle. 

'Right,' Peter laughed. 'Um, should we, dance? That was our plan, wasn't it?' 

‘Indeed,’ Loki said as he finally found his calm, ‘Let us go back to the dance floor.’ He turned to his date with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so far for Loki's ability to talk with other girls XD or at least with girls who are being a little too close to his date :P  
> Thanks again for taking the time to read this chapter! next one will be up either Wednesday or Thursday!
> 
> Ps. for all of you who did not like Valerie, don't worry, she won't be back in this story (part 1)  
> Ps. for all of you who did like Valerie, don't worry, she will be back in the next story (part 2 or 3)


	13. All the right moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome back!
> 
> I really don't have a lot to say to you this time except, of course, thank you! Thanks for all the amazing and loving comments!   
> You guys are really what keep us going! You amazing people from the internet! :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Peter and Loki were dancing on a secluded spot on the dancefloor, well, Peter was, Loki was still confused on what the Midgardians around him even understood by dancing. 

'Everyone is doing something else,' the raven stated at last, after observing the people around him, 'I can find no pattern or rule or anything here. What are the rules for dancing on a prom?' 

'There are none,' Peter said as he shrugged his shoulders, smiling all the while, 'You just move to the music and that's all there is to it.' 

'Hmm...' Loki managed to reply, still not being able to find a rhythm of his own. 'How, exactly, am I supposed to do so?' he asked a little confused. Why did the Captain and Lady Romanoff teach them to slow dance while this was much harder to master? 

'It's really not that difficult, no one expects you to be a brilliant dancer right away. Let's start with very basic stuff, alright? So, step to the left and step to the right, how about that?' 

The trickster looked at the boy with an unimpressed air. 'You look like a penguin.' 

'Just try, okay? You can add some flair to it later,' Peter chuckled, anything but discouraged and still stepping to the left and the right on the beat. 

'Fine, I will try.' Loki sighed and stood next to Peter, following his lead. 

'That's right!' Peter said enthusiastically. 'Now move your hands with it. Sway them along with the rest of your body, like this,' he said as he started to move his arms next to his body along with the steps. 

'Alright,' Loki mumbled, carefully copying his date's movements. His first few steps being just as stiff as Peter’s, feeling a little uncomfortable with this strange new way of moving his body. Then suddenly, the rhythm finally seemed to hit him, his movements became much smoother and stronger, the basic dance becoming a stylish expression of the beat. 

'You’re a fast learner!' Peter said with a smile, still dancing, his eyes unavoidably attracted by his date. 

'I just added some flair to it,' the god reacted with a smirk. 'Come on, now you,' he grabbed the teen's hand, pulling him a little closer. 'Surely you can do better than wobbling like a penguin.' 

Peter laughed, though his dancing becoming poorer as his concentration left him. 

'Now, come on, Peter, just follow my lead,' the trickster laughed, holding the teen's hand in his own by now and moving them so that Peter had to move along at least a little. 'You seem a little distracted,' Loki finally said as he moved his hips smoothly, his body drifting flawlessly to the music. 'is something the matter? Are you not enjoying yourself?' He asked, now a little worried.

'You are quite distracting,' Peter said before realizing it and he blushed. 'You know, your dancing is pretty good, and I'm not used to dancing, and it's so much fun but...' 

But the trickster merely smiled and looked at the young man in front of him. 'It is alright, Peter, this is a crazy night, but let us just make the most of it, shall we?' After this comment, he straightened up and bid Peter to do the same. 'Now, I am convinced you can dance, so try harder!' he smiled, his perfect white teeth nearly reflecting the dimmed lights. He placed Peter's hands on his hips, placing his own hands on his shoulders. 'There you go, now you seem to get the gist of it,' the trickster shouted happily. 

'The gist?' Peter looked at his date in confusion for a moment, but soon figured it out. 'Right! Yeah, well, you're a good dancing partner, so...' 

'No, do not even dare to go there, if I let you go this second you would dance just as well,' the trickster warned him, still smiling. 

At this, Peter's smile became more confident and he started to move more self-assured, taking the lead.  

'There you go,' his date commented with a chuckle, not taking his eyes of Peter's. 'I told you you could do it.' 

'I won't doubt you anymore,' Peter laughed, his own assertiveness surprising himself. 'You know,' he started, looking into his date's glistening emerald eyes, 'your eyes, they...' but he then averted his eyes, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. 'They certainly are... green.' 

'Thank you, that is... well observed,' Loki responded, a curious expression in his gaze. 'If I may ask, what color are your eyes? I could not quite make out until now, are they brown or green?'  

'I-I don't know,' Peter stammered, noticing how his body suddenly became one big pile of nerves.  

'You don't know?' his date asked in disbelief. 'Alright, come a little closer then, I will try to tell you.' 

Shaking, Peter took one step closer to his date. 

'Curse this colored lighting,' his date spoke, looking at rather than into the boy's eyes. 'I think they are brown, but I could be mistaken. Perhaps there is some green in them.' 

'Well, at least the color of our eyes would be matching then,' Peter chuckled nervously as they stood close to each other. 

'It is a different sort of green, but yes, they would be in the same color pallet,' Loki thought out loud, 'I do prefer brown eyes over green and blue though.' 

'You do?' Peter asked surprised, 'why?' 

'Brown eyes seem to emit gentleness, they tend to make one feel at ease without effort.' He smiled, now staring at Peter a little more dream-like. 'I guess I can understand now,' he began, but suddenly, he noticed Peter's nervousness. 'Please, Peter, just try to relax. This is your prom, your party, please enjoy it.' 

'Yeah, I know,' Peter sighed, trying to shake off his nerves. 'It's just... The past few proms have been, well, dateless proms, just Ned and me hanging out like friends. Sure, we would look at girls and once or twice we asked whether they wanted to dance, the answer usually a very obvious no, and that would be that, but now I'm dancing with you and having fun, but it's... a bit confusing, to say the least, you know?' 

'I am the Asgardian god of mischief, disguised as some eighteen-year old girl in order to help a Midgardian friend, please, confusion is completely new to me.'  

Peter laughed, allowing him to relax a little. 'True, yeah it must be weird standing in your shoes right now.'  

'And the shoes are killing, Peter, so I recommend you hold on to yours or I might just steal them,' the trickster smiled. 

A particularly catchy tune was playing in the room, the crowd of young adults dancing fervently and joyously to it, Peter and Meya joining in the rhythm.  

Eventually Ned managed his way through the crowd and joined them, pulling his friend's sleeve the moment he arrived.  

'Pete! Pete can I, uhm, talk to you, for a minute, alone?' he tried, keeping an eye on the dancing god. 

'Can it not wait, Ned? We're finally dancing and I just want to enjoy this prom, don't you?' 

'Yeah, but, this might be really important, Pete...' 

'Then why won’t you just tell me now?' 

At this Ned glanced over to the trickster, who was eyeing him with a friendly expression, which nonetheless made the teen shiver.  

'No, uhm, I really, _really_ need to talk with you in private.' 

'Is something the matter?' Loki asked kindly as he joined the two murmuring teens. 

'NO,' Ned shouted, just a little too loud, 'No, no, everything's, everything's fine,' 

'Great, then we'll discuss it later, right?' Peter said with a smile, dancing a little more freely again. 'Come on, Ned, you like to dance, don't you?' 

'Pete, please,' the teen continued, 'I really need to speak to you, like, now!' he said, this time more urgent. 

'Fine,’ Peter sighed, turning his back to his date, ‘what is it?' 

The moment Ned opened his mouth, a voice behind them shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY some dancing! It was quite hard to write an interesting and entertaining dance scene but we really had soooo much fun in writing it!
> 
> But what was it that Ned so desperately wanted to tell Peter?  
> Will he ever get the change to tell him?  
> To who belonged the voice that interrupted them?
> 
> Get the answers and much more in two days when I post the next chapter!   
> Hopefully see you guys Saturday! Please let us know what you think in the comments below!


	14. Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody and welcome back!  
> So, as some of you might have noticed, I am posting this chapter a little bit earlier than I had said I would. Oh well, better sooner then later. right?  
> What was it that Ned wanted to tell Peter?  
> Who was it that interrupted him?   
> Please don't let me hold you up any longer!  
> Enjoy, chapter 14: Alliances

'Is something the matter?' Loki asked kindly as he joined the two murmuring teens. 

'NO,' Ned shouted, just a little too loud, 'No, no, everything's, everything's fine,' 

'Great, then we'll discuss it later, right?' Peter said with a smile, dancing a little more freely again. 'Come on, Ned, you like to dance, don't you?' 

'Pete, please,' the teen continued, 'I really need to speak to you, like, now!' he said, this time more urgent. 

'Fine,’ Peter sighed, turning his back to his date, ‘what is it?' 

The moment Ned opened his mouth, a voice behind them shouted.

'Hey, Parker!'

At this, Peter, Loki and Ned turned around, only to look at Flash and a couple of his friends.

'Hey, there, Flash,' Peter started, trying to sound more confident than he felt at the moment.

'Is he a friend of yours as well?' Loki asked as he quickly stopped dancing, ready to put up a charming smile.

'He wished,' Flash grinned as he looked at the god. 'Are you this dork's date?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Are you his date?' Flash repeated, this time in a friendlier voice.

'Yes, I am,' Loki said with an amiable smile, holding out his hand as he did with Ned, trying his best not to lose his temper again. What he did not expect however was for the teen to take his hand and place a gentle but confident kiss on the back of it. The raven looked at Peter with a bit of a confused and highly annoyed expression on his face.  

'Well, didn't anyone tell you that your guy is one of the biggest losers in school?' Flash continued, not giving Peter any time to respond whatsoever. 

'Well I,' Loki started, already conjuring up a snappy remark. 

'Flash, could you just leave us alone?' Peter tried bravely, not really wanting to start another fight. 

'How about you leave us alone, Parker? I mean, you messed up with Valerie, I heard, but at least you got your friend to dance with, right?' at which Flash gestured to Ned. 

'You bet he does, buddy,' Ned stated fiercely, though Peter sighed and looked at his friend with pleading eyes to not say another word.  

'Wait,' Loki interrupted, squinting his eyes a little, 'you form an alliance with that shrew?' 

'Yeah, It's called being popular. Now come, beauty,' Flash took Loki's soft hand and pulled, making the trickster lose his balance, which ended in a “heroic act” as the teen caught Loki in his arms.

As Flash pressed the Liesmith tightly against his body, he placed one hand on the girl's back just below the waist. 'Let's ditch these losers,' he said, giving him his most charming smile, his warm breath caressing Loki's skin as Flash's lips almost met his.  

At this, Loki looked at Flash with wide eyes, staring at the confident teenage face that hovered over him.

'Are you out of your mind?!' he shouted almost in a frenzy, regaining his own balance and pushing the guy aside. 'Is that any way to talk to Peter or myself? Have you no respect, you worthless little bilgesnipe?!' Loki snapped and held one hand behind his back, emitting his green Seiðr in the palm of his hand, ready to form his iconic silver dagger, his temper now seeming non-existent altogether.

Ned stared in disbelief at the green glow. Again, his jaw dropped and eyes wide open while gesturing at the glow to his friend, but Peter shook his head violently and took hold of Loki's arm.

'I think he got the message,' Peter tried, looking deep into Loki's eyes until they were entirely fixed on him. He saw Loki's rush of emotions ebbing away the longer their eyes met.

'Classic Parker, allowing a girl to stand up for him,' Flash grinned. Next thing he knew he was on the ground, a beautiful girl holding his arm firmly behind his back as his face was pushed against the sticky floor.

'Anything else you would like to say?' Loki hissed, smiling ferociously.

'Meya!' Peter called again.

Loki looked up, only now noticing how all eyes were on him. He quickly stood up, fumbled a little with his dress and took a few steps back.

'I hope for your sake that you will not forget this,' he said to Flash, a devious little smile playing around the corners of his mouth. 'It would be my pleasure to help you remember!' 

Peter quickly took his date aside and looked her in the eye.  

'Are you okay?' he asked, a worried expression troubling his face. 

'Yes, I am, I cannot say that for those horrible teens,' Loki snapped, his eyes still on his victim lying on the floor. 

'No, I mean, really, are you alright or would you rather leave?' Peter said, wanting to place his hand on his date's cheek to get his full attention, but refraining to do so in order to give him some space. ''Cause we can, if you would like that better.' 

The trickster then looked his date in the eye, only now noticing how Peter's words rang with sincere worry. 'No, really, I am fine,’ he said, calming down a little, ‘thank you. I, I just need a moment to collect myself, that is all. Will you excuse me?' 

After this Loki turned from Peter and walked for the bathroom, leaving the spectators on the dancefloor behind him.

Barging in through the heavy door, he quickly looked around the room, finding it utterly deserted.

'Praise the Norns,' he sighed, walked over to a sink and was about to splash some water in his face if his mirror image had not reminded him that he was wearing make-up.

'Damn this!' he shouted, landing his fist on the sink. He felt his heart violently beating in his chest. He looked at his hand, still quivering softly as he could hardly keep his Seiðr under control. 'What is happening to me...?' he softly uttered, feeling more emotional than ever before.

'Since when do I let some teenagers get to me?' First, he considered that this was because it clearly bothered Peter, but that wasn't the whole truth.

'Oh gods, am I becoming a teenager...?' He looked at his reflection, his eye caught by the beautiful white flower in his raven hair. He instantly felt a smile creeping back upon his face as he thought back to the moment the spider-man gently placed it in his hair.

'Can it really be that I... Could I have feelings for the kid?' Suddenly something dawned on him and he laughed out loud in relief at his mirror image. 'Of course! I AM becoming a teenager! My bodily functions are simply reacting different now because they ARE different! I am reacting like a simple eighteen-year-old!' he shouted, nearly praising himself for solving the mystery.

He then envisioned Peter's gaze, stopping him just in time as he was about to slaughter one of his classmates. His mood instantly changing into guilt and shame. 'I am the worst date, ever.' He then shook his head and glared at himself in the mirror. 'What am I blabbering about?! The boy of Spiders should be blessed to have me by his side!' he spoke to himself, never having used this much force in his voice to make himself sound credible.

'… Oh Norns, I might be deeper into this than I thought...' he mumbled, dropping his though act. 'Ah! Curse these uncontrollable emotions!' he screamed. ‘I have had it!’

'One way or another,' he continued in a more serious tone, after taking a deep breath. 'I will have to make it through this prom. I will give it my best and see how it goes from there.'

At that moment, one of the cabinets opened and a girl stepped out, her eyes red from crying.

'I'm just glad I'm not the only one feeling so confused about all this,' she stammered with a smile.

Loki, completely shocked by the fact someone heard him ramble, quickly went back into character. 'I guess it is not easy being a girl, is it?'

'Not in this school, at least,' the girl chuckled, smiling at Meya. 'I have to tell you, I have no idea what you were talking about but I'm pretty sure I can relate to whatever emotions you're going through.'

Loki smiled at this. 'Us girls have got to stick together, right?' He tried his best to sound like a Midgardian teen, quoting a line from a movie he had watched with Anthony and his own brother.

'Right!' the girl agreed enthusiastically. 'Wow, you've really helped me through this. I'm Liz by the way.'

'Meya.'

'Such a pretty name!' the girl smiled. 'Anyway, Meya, maybe we could talk some more some time, or we could dance a bit or something? It's so nice finding new friends like this, though I've never made friends in a bathroom before! Anyway, I'll see you around, alright?'

'Most definitely,' Loki gave a cringed smile, cursing mentally for his none-teenage word choice. 'Pardon my ways of speech, I'm not from around here. I am from... Europe,' he quickly made up as a cover.

'Oh wow! Are you an exchange student? Or did you recently moved here or something?'

'Exchange student,' Loki said, smiling at the faintly ironic word choice. 'Yes, I am on exchange.'

'I really hope you like it here, Meya!' the girl said, opening her arms.

Loki looked at her in confusion. 'What is..? What am I...? I- I mean,' he stumbled.

'Oh you're not the hugging type?' the girl asked, a little beaten down.

'Oh, no, I mean, of course I am,' Loki said awkwardly as he briefly embraced the other girl.

'Right, let's go back and show them how girls stick together!' Liz stated with a bright smile, taking Meya's hand in her own and walking out of the bathroom.

'W-where, what,' Loki tried to ask, absolutely confused.

'I figured we could dance a little,' Liz said with a smile.

'But... what about your date? Surely he must be waiting for such a fair maiden as yourself.'

'No, he couln't care less, and neither could I for that matter,' after which sentence Loki followed her gaze to Flash, who was involved in a heated discussion with Valerie.

'You are with the bilgesnipe?'

'The what?' she chuckled. 'I have no clue what that means but I like it. Where exactly did you say you were from?'

'I am, a, I am from a little town called Asgard...'

'Like the one in Norse mythology?' the girl asked with a smile. 'I knew there was something different about you.'

'N-no! No, I mean, it just so happens to, uhm...'

'But is that in Norway or something?'

'Yeah, uh, Norway. That's where I'm from.' Loki looked around the room but could not find his date anywhere. At last, Ned walked over.

'Meya, hey, uh, Pete's outside, he uhm,' Ned stared at Liz for a second, 'Hi, Liz.' He glared at Loki and then back to Liz, staring deep into her eyes. 'So, how are you feeling? Everything cool?'

'Uh, sure,' the girl said, a bit confused why he was talking to them.

'You were trying to tell me something, Ned,' Loki reminded him firmly, both his voice and look tainted with irritation. How Peter could have such poor taste in friends, he did not know.

'Right, yeah, so Pete's outside, you should probably look for him. I'll keep Liz company while you're gone, don't worry.'

Loki looked from the guy to his new friend, who was non-verbally begging him to stay. 'I am so sorry, but you will have to excuse me,' he said at last as he quickly made his way through the crowd to the nearest exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter!   
> please let us know what you think in the comments below
> 
> Ps. for all of you who did like Flash, don't worry, he will be back in this story (part 1... and in part 2 and maybe part 3)  
> Ps. for all of you who did not like Flash... well... I am really sorry, cause he will return... in this story... and in part 2 and maybe part 3 XD
> 
> Anyway, it is my delight to inform you that the upcoming 2 chapters are my personal favorites! So please, go buy your tickets for the feels-train and get ready for chapter 15!


	15. The odd ones out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody and welcome, again!  
> I proudly present to you chapter 15 of this story! (which, if I might say so, is my favorite chapter together with the next one!)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it as much as we have!

It had become quite dark outside but for some streetlights and some lights about the school. The loud music combined with the muffled sounds of cheering teens still filling the air surrounding the building. A warmth was emitting from the school and the pavements that had been heated by the Summer sun for a full day, while a breeze allowed for a breathable and agreeable atmosphere.   

Loki walked around the building, stopping at last when he noticed pebbles falling from the sky on the pavement. When he looked up, he saw Peter's feet dangling over the edge of the rooftop, his eyes focused on the sky as he now and then threw a pebble into the air.   

'Now he has a sense of drama,' Loki sighed and he went to the fire staircase at the back of the school. He climbed all the way up, first throwing a pair of high-heeled shoes at the teen before crawling up himself. 'Curse those shoes!' he hissed. 'Have you any idea how long I have been looking for you?' Loki asked, as Peter was holding his date's black shoes in his hands. 

'I, I...' Peter stammered, hardly looking at the trickster. 

'Don't answer, I never meant for you to answer that,' Loki sighed, sitting down next to his date. 'Why are you up here, anyway?' 

'It's nothing, really,' Peter said softly, trying to sound okay.

'Peter, I can tell when someone is lying, as the god of lies I used to bend the truth all the time, you know,' Loki tried, hoping to get the teen to smile. 

'It's just... You can't imagine what it's like to feel so powerless!' Peter practically shouted, giving a hard kick against the upstanding edge of the roof. 'I mean, I'm Spiderman, you know?! I fight bad guys! But I can't even stand up for my own date to some bully! I even needed the help of the Avengers to find a date in the first place, I mean, how pathetic is that?!' He sighed superficially and shakily, swallowing away some tears that had got stuck in his throat. 'I shouldn't have told anyone about prom.' 

Loki waited until he was finished speaking, looking at the boy in surprise. 'I see...,' he answered a bit gloomy, not really knowing how to react. He then looked up and spoke with a careful smile. 'Well,' he started a bit hesitantly, 'For what it is worth, I think you were doing the right thing by telling Anthony...' he softly mumbled. 'And besides,' the trickster tried in a brave attempt to sound more cheerful, 'your life does not look so bad to me. You cannot help it that your fellow students have such poor manners, and personality, and taste, and, well, it is not your fault. Really, it cannot be that bad to be you, could it? I mean, I am the god of mischief, the villain who tried to destroy New York, and here I am, disguised as some ignorant teenage girl. Which could possibly be worse?' 

Peter smiled bitterly and turned his sad eyes on the so-called Liesmith. 'At least you don't always have to be like that, right?' he asked, staring ahead again. 'I happen to be a teenage loser 24/7.'  

'I suppose not... well, if it makes you feel any better, I was also seen as the odd one out back in Asgard.' 

'Really?' Peter frowned in disbelief. 'Why?' he asked with more of a snarl than he had intended. 

 'It is just...’ Loki looked at his hands, his fingers fiddling in slight discomfort. ‘I am adopted, so I was never really a true Odinson, if you know what I mean...' He sighed. 'Anyway, these teenage hormones sure are underestimated. They drive me mad!' he continued, changing the subject before Peter could even get a chance to question his past. 'I hardly know what to do with myself. I mean, I have been a teenager too, once, but I have never felt so many different emotions raging through me in such a short period of time. I have giggled, smiled, cursed, laughed, wondered, I even felt jealousy for a second or two, and, well, ... it is all very odd...' Loki placed his hand on his stomach with a sigh. 'I cannot imagine what it must be like for you, Peter, considering that you are not able to turn into an adult man with the snap of your fingers.'  

Peter managed to smile a little more and nodded. 'It must be really weird for you as well, huh?'  

'You have no idea...' Loki laughed nervously, the fluttering feeling returning as the boy looked at him. He quickly turned his gaze forward again. 'But what I really find most annoying are those cursed shoes!' he tried to speak as casually as possible. 'Would you like to trade?' 

'I'll pass,' Peter laughed, giving the shoes back to Loki, who immediately threw them to the other side of the roof. 

'Those aren't yours, are they?' Peter asked, his gaze returning from the shoes to his date. 

'Nay,' the trickster answered with a smile. 'But I do as I please, nonetheless.' 

After some chuckles the two fell silent again, looking at the skyline of the city.  

'Peter,-' Loki began, but he stopped talking as he saw Peter's eyes on him. The raven smiled, suddenly realizing something. 'Peter, do you fancy Meya?'  

Peter turned a dark crimson as he tried to process the question, not even able to utter a single syllable.  

'I mean, do you find her attractive?' Loki tried in an attempt to help the boy. 'I am just curious, it is not like I mean anything by it, but...' 

As he saw Peter struggling, he figured he would not get an answer, but finally there came a reply, so very soft that he could hardly hear it. 'I think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met...' 

The following silence between them seemed filled with tension, as if they had become stuck in a web of electricity.  

'Peter?' Loki tried again, now waiting purposely until the boy looked into his eyes. He then gently placed his hand on Peter's, softly intertwining their fingers as they both trembled. 

At that moment, Peter stared his date into his emerald eyes, and before he could reconsider his actions, he pressed his lips against Loki's, his heart pounding with adrenaline. When he withdrew, Peter looked at the trickster in complete wonder and alarm, though not withdrawing his hand. 'Um, um, Mr... Mr. Loki, I'm not sure what to think, I’m sorry, I don't know...'  

Loki stared at the teen in silent bewilderment, feeling as if both his brain and heart had given up on him for a moment. His cheeks turned a violent shade of red, his world stopping for a split second. 

'Peter, I, I do not know what to say,' he finally managed to utter, slowly withdrawing his hand from his date's to gently feel his lips with the tip of his fingers. 'I...' But his voice had forsaken him, his heart driving his eyes towards those of his date. 

Before he knew it, Peter felt a pair of soft, cherry-flavored lips pressing against his own.  

At first, the teen froze completely under the gentle but sudden touch as every muscle in his body tensed. He held his breath with wide open eyes, feeling his heart beating loudly in his chest. The tension in his body seemed to ebb away as the first seconds passed and he dared to close his eyes, tasting a slight hint of artificially flavored lip-gloss. As his blood pressure slowly dropped back to normal levels, Peter dared to lean slightly into the kiss himself and carefully moved his lips to the god's rhythm as it carried him off into a dream. 

Suddenly they both gasped for air as if they had been underwater for ages and they looked at each other in wonder. 

'Well, I just lost to those hormones...' Loki chuckled eventually, a blush coloring his alabaster skin. 

'Me too,' Peter chuckled awkwardly, 'I don't know what happened there, but, yeah, you know...' he said as he looked at his date in both awe and awkwardness.  

'I mean, is this, is this acceptable? I am merely stating,' Loki started, hesitatingly, Mantis's words of warning echoing in his head. 'I mean, for me this is all hormones, so please rest assured. It is not like I am in love with you or anything.' 

'Well, I mean, you are a teenage girl, aren't you? No offense or anything, just stating facts here,' Peter said slowly. 'And it is prom, after all, and you're my date, this is a date,' he continued.  

'Yes, I mean, it is not like we will move to second base like the Birdman and the others suggested,' Loki chuckled though his voice sounded unsteady as his heart pounded violently in his chest. 

'Y-yeah, exactly,' Peter nodded, his nodding growing slower as he looked deeper into the emerald eyes, glistening with starlight. Their eyes seemed locked, asking questions rather than gaining answers, though their gazes were drawing them nearer and nearer one another.   

'You won't tell Thor, right?' Peter asked suddenly in a frightful tone. 'He will kill me.' 

'It is none of his concern,' his date smiled, 'but only if you promise not to tell Anthony, or Steven for that matter. Or anyone, really. Perhaps this could just stay between us.' 

'Well, I guess so, I mean, it's nobody's business, is it? Why would it be? I mean, try to explain to them what this situation is like, I can't even explain it to myself! Loki, do you think...' Peter rambled, but his date smiled and shook his head. 

'You talk too much, Peter,' the raven spoke, wanting to lean in for another kiss and hush him, but he tried to remain the wise adult in this situation. 'Maybe we should go back inside,' he whispered, unable to resist the temptation of scooting over just a little to sit closer to his date. 'Your um, friend, he must be worried,' he tried, ready to stand up. 

Peter smiled, a rosy blush on his cheeks.  

'What?' 

'Has anyone ever told you that  _you_ talk too much?' he asked quietly as he leaned in and, with as much confidence as he could muster, kissed the god again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for another chapter.  
> Did you see this coming?   
> What are your thoughts on LokiXPeter? (Frost Spider)  
> Please let us know in the comments below!   
> Next chapter will be up in 2 days!


	16. On Magic and Talismans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome back!
> 
> First of all, thank you so so so so much for all your awesome, loving and supportive comments! It means sooooo much to me!! you guys are the best!!!  
> SO to show my gratitude, I would like to introduce you to chapter 16! Which is filled with just more bonding, loving and, well, it has Frost Spider written all over it!
> 
> ANYWAY! Please, enjoy!

As Peter kissed him, the Liesmith first leaned back a little in surprise, but soon closed his eyes as well and leaned in heavier and heavier until they both softly touched the roof, their faces in each other's palms as their kisses grew more fervent and their shoulders dug into the scattered pebbles.  

'Peter, thrilling as this may be,' Loki said as they allowed each other to breathe once more, 'we should really think this through and...' but as he cast one glance at the eyes in front of him, his heart beat turned into a marching band, the butterflies beating against his abdomens. 'Never mind,' he quickly smiled and kissed his date again, raising one leg to rest on Peter's hip. The teen consequently laid his hand on it, gently caressing the skin, his hand finding its insecure way higher and higher up the bared ivory leg.  

'Meya, you remember that Dr. Strange gave me something, right?' Peter asked, chuckling awkwardly as Loki was kissing his neck.  

'The talisman?' Loki asked a little unsure, not really understanding the sudden change of subject. 'I have no further knowledge on such objects, I never use them myself.' 

'Yeah, um, well, about that...' Peter tried, but his courage failed him right away and he wanted to slap himself for even bringing it up, 'You know what, never mind, it doesn't matter.' He passed him a quick smile and leaned in for another kiss.  

'Wait, what is it you are not telling me?' his date asked, looking at him in a sudden serious way as he sat up straight again, almost pushing the teen from his side. 'What has the wizard done? Has it something to do with me?' he asked, not being able to suppress his own constant lurking suspiciousness and vigilance. His gentle and loving expression seemed to have fallen off like a mask, his face now tense and wary.   

'W-what?' Peter stumbled, a little shocked with the sudden mood change. 'No, nothing! Really, he did nothing, I was just joking around.' He kindly smiled at the slightly trembling god, 'I would never let him do anything to hurt you.' When even after this comment the god seemed to doubt him, Peter slowly took his hand in his own and whispered, 'I promise.' 

Loki looked deep into Peter's eyes. If anyone could find only the slightest hint of untruthfulness it was him. He stared for a second and dropped his guard just a little as he saw no such thing. 'I am sorry,' he eventually muttered. 'I just find it hard to place my trust in you all, still...'  

'I get that, I really do, it's okay,' Peter tried, reassuring the trickster but also himself. 

Loki started to feel a little uncomfortable with the teen's worried eyes on him and he quickly conjured a smile. He got up and sat down on Peter's lap, straddling him and holding him down by his wrists. 'Tricked you, didn't I?' he quickly laughed, trying to chuckle Peter's worried expression away. 

'Wait, what?' Peter asked aloud, his eyes wide with surprise. 

'Now, tell me,' Loki's iconic devious smile returned to his face and he started to tickle him everywhere his fingers could touch him. 'What did the wizard give you?'  

'No, no, no, it was just a joke! A joke! I didn't want to mention i-i-it,' Peter laughed, hoping the trickster would seize this charge. 

'You ran your mouth a little there, did you not?' Loki added with a wide grin, continuing to tickle the teen, 'And now you must face the consequences! Speak!' 

'Okay, okay, please, mercy!' Peter shouted and squirmed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he laughed.  

'Fine, but only if you tell me the truth, for if not, I shall make you suffer my eternal wrath!' Loki laughed. 'And besides, I would never let you escape,' he whispered teasingly, raising his eyebrows in arrogance and placing another kiss in Peter's neck. 'Now, tell me.'  

'W-well,' Peter began, hardly able to contain a nervous laughter. 'It's, uhm...'  

'Yes?' Loki asked a little impatiently but with a smile, seeing how Peter struggled to keep a serious expression. 

'Mister Strange, he, uhm... He, he gave me this, this thing, that people use, you know, when they,' Peter couldn't help but giggle at this point, even though mental agony was tearing him apart. 

'If you find it so hard to tell me, why won't you show me?' Loki asked in all seriousness, though not able to contain a smile at the teen's contagious laughter. 

'Okay, you know what? Maybe I should just say it,' Peter told himself as he tried to get rid of his boyish giggle. 

'My sentiments exactly,' Loki smiled. 'So?' 

'I... Mister Strange, he- he gave me...' 

'Yes?' Loki now asked, involuntarily giggling along as he was starting to feel like he was waiting for a toddler to speak rather than a young adult.  

'Alright, alright, he gave me a condom, there, I said it,' Peter sighed in relief, relaxing a bit at last. But he felt his entire body tightening in tension again when he realized to whom he had said it.  

Loki's chuckle died completely, his eyes staring at him in silent bewilderment.  

Peter swallowed, staring at the trickster in a slight panic.  

'He gave you... oh, for Norns sake! No wonder you were so nervous!'  

'So, are you mad at me?' Peter asked hesitantly. 

'Mad? Of course not. If anyone is to blame, it would be that dreadful excuse for a wizard, Strange. What did he think was going to happen?!'  

'Something u-uhm, ridiculous, obviously!' Peter added in a nervous laughter.  

'Yes, I suppose we were being quite ridiculous already,' Loki said, chuckling a little nervously when considering what just passed between him and the teen. 

'Yeah, pretty strange, all of this,' Peter replied, hoping Loki would notice his pun, but Loki merely chuckled softly, his eyes staring into the distance. 

'I mean, can you imagine the looks on Steven and Anthony's faces once they find out we have kissed? They would slaughter me, no doubt.' 

'What do you suppose Thor will do to me when he finds out I've, you know, been together with you?' Peter chuckled, though a strike of terror flashed in his eyes. 'No, sir, I don't think I want to know.'  

At this, Loki couldn't contain his laughter any longer and smiled brightly. Peter looked at his date, never hearing him laugh so carefree before. 

'You sure do know how to put a smile on my face, Man of Spiders,' he chuckled, brushing a tear from the corner of his eyes. 'I think you are quite a good date.'  

'You really think so, Mr-' but noticing the smile on Meya's face, Peter chuckled, 'I really don't know what's more confusing, calling you Loki or Meya.' 

'Yes, it is indeed rather confusing, but I suppose they are mere names, they do not change the person underneath,' Loki gestured at his dress, a slightly embarrassed smile on his face. 'Though appearances can be deceiving.' 

'Yeah,' Peter smiled dreamily, looking at his date's face with a gentle expression. 

'What is it? I-is there something on my face again?' the trickster asked, already wiping his face with his hand. 

'Oh, no, it's just, I really meant what I said. You are by far the prettiest girl I've ever met.'  

Loki blushed a little as he sought for something witty to say, but nothing came to mind. 

'Meya?' Peter asked, looking deep into the emerald gaze of his date. 'What if... What if, you know, I don't know...' And he looked down in defeat with a sigh, beating himself up in his head over his loss of words and lack of bravery.  

At that point, a soft hand raised his chin slightly upwards, his eyes once again meeting the sparkling other's.  

'Peter,' he heard the gentle voice say, 'I do not mind being a little ridiculous,' Loki whispered a bit hesitantly, as if listening to his own words.  

At this, Peter smiled and suddenly made a move forward, pressing his smile against his date's, as they lost themselves in each other's embrace. 

'Are you truly, absolutely certain of this?' Loki asked with a slight hint of guilt, knowing this was anything but a normal relationship they were involved in. 

'My lady,' Peter said, softly brushing a lock of hair behind Loki's ear, 'you talk too much.'  

'Alright, I tried,' his date chuckled, leaning in for another kiss. 

'Have I ever told you how hot you look?' Peter asked as he kissed him repeatedly. 

'I do not even want to hear it,' Loki smiled as he now laid on his back, wrapping his legs around Peter's waist with a chuckle. 

'Hey, is it me or is it really hot here?' Peter gasped, his fingers tugging at his tie in an attempt to loosen it. 

At this, the trickster couldn't help but laugh out loud, again, looking at Peter with a bright smile. 'Maybe I can help. Move those hands,' he continued, slapping Peter's hands as Natasha had and skillfully untying the tie. 'Wow, you must be really hot,' the trickster chuckled, only now seeing Peter's blouse that was completely buttoned up. 'Shall I loosen some of these too?' 

'If it pleases His Highness, then please, by all means,' Peter replied with a smile.  

'Are you mocking me, Midgardian peasant?' Loki asked while squinting his eyes, though never losing his smile. 

'No, no, I wouldn't dare,' Peter quickly added, his smile widening. 

'I thought so, it would be very unwise to anger a god,' the trickster agreed with a grin, focusing on the blouse. 'Now, do not move.' 

Carefully, Loki unbuttoned the button on the top of the blouse. 'Shall I go on?' 

'Yeah, it's still pretty tight around my throat.' 

'I am sure it is.' Loki pressed his smiling lips against those of the teen, while his hands undid another button. 'Should I…?' he continued, but Peter merely nodded and smiled, kissing his date again. So, the white hands made their way down his blouse from one button to the next, unbuttoning it with care, until he was halfway and by chance touched the bare skin under the fabric.  

'Better?' The trickster asked teasingly, retreating his hands as he politely waited for an answer. 

'Yeah, although perhaps I could have thrown off my jacket first, that would be a lot less warm,' Peter chuckled, sighing and staring at his date. 'I talk too much, don't I?' 

'Yes, you do, but I bet I can shut you up,' Loki said as he took the boy's breath away in a lingering kiss, indulging in Peter's persuasive and steadfast attitude.  

He helped Peter to throw off his jacket, that had indeed become way too warm. He wrapped his arms around Peter's bare neck, while he felt the boy's arms holding on to him ever stronger, his hands slowly and hesitantly finding their way up the snow-white legs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter.   
> Hope you liked it!  
> Also, get ready and hold on tight to your feels (especially all you Loki Lovers) cause in the next chapter, this emotional roller coaster is... well... it's gonna get a little bumpy...   
> Anyway, see you in two days!


	17. Plot unveiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter!!!
> 
> Okay, so a few notes I would like to share with all of you AWESOME people! 
> 
> First of all, again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENTS!!!! You guys are truly what keep us writing and continuing this story! 
> 
> Second: As you might have seen, I have officially filled in the amount of chapters this story is going to be, which is 24. So, this will be chapter 17 out of 24 :)
> 
> and last but DEFINITELY NOT LEAST: I am more than proud to inform all of you that the first 3 chapters for PART 2 are nearly finished and the basic time line for part 3 and 4 is almost done!!! SO that means that, after these 24 chapters, there will be sooooooo much more!!! 
> 
> Anyway, please don't let me enthusiasm hold you up any longer!
> 
> Here's the new chapter: Plot unveiled

‘Peter,’ Loki softly whispered as the raven let his hands glide through the teen’s hair, ‘I understand that this is hardly the time to say this, but I, I mean, well, what I am trying to say is… I think that I...’ 

‘My lady?’ Peter chuckled as he pressed a loving kiss against the trickster’s collar bone, but he stopped smiling the moment he saw the serious eyes of his date's in front of his. ‘What is it? Something wrong…?’  

‘I... I do not even know how to put this...’ Loki stumbled a little, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. ‘I think I... I think I might lov' 

'PETE!' a voice sounded from the staircase. Ned, completely out of breath by now, ran to the startled couple. 

'Get your hands off my friend, you villain!' he grabbed the surprised trickster by his shoulders and pushed him off his best friend, making Loki scrape his knee. 'Pete! Are you alright?!' he asked as Peter looked at him with big eyes. 

'Ned?!' 

'You evil witch!' Ned turned to Loki, his knees slightly shaking. 'Quick! Peter! Run! I will distract him!'  

'B-but...' Peter tried, stumbling over his words at the sight of his worried friend and his confused date. 

'No time to explain! Just run!' Ned turned his attention back to the girl as she slowly stood up, dusting off her dress. 'And you...! I will never let you kill my friend!' Ned shouted heroically.  

Loki let out a soft painful hiss as he looked at his knee and saw a small trail of blood coming from an insignificant cut. He then turned to Ned, anger tainting his eyes. ‘Listen you irritating lowlife mortal,’ he growled. ‘I do n-’   

‘Don’t try to fool me, you trickster!’ Ned interrupted him. ‘Yes, I know who you are! You’re Thor’s brother, you're the god of lies and mischief! You infiltrated into Stark Tower as an intern to get close to Peter and Mister Stark, didn’t you?! You know he’s the Spiderman! And I bet you know Tony stark is Iron Man! And you want to kill them, don’t you?! Well, I figured it out, and your scheme won't work, you hear me!'  

‘Ned! Shut up, what are you doing?!’ Peter gasped as he got to his feet. 

‘Peter, your date, she is not who you think she is!’ Ned turned to his friend. ‘It’s that crazy-ass dude, Loki!’   

‘Ned, I-’ 

‘And what were you planning on doing with my friend anyway?!’ Ned bravely turned to the god again. 

‘I do not see why I should pardon myself for such a little loathsome peasant as yourself,’ Loki spoke highly irritated, although he tried to remain calm. He crossed his arms after a slow wave of his hand, gesturing the boy to go away. 

'You were making out with him, weren't you?!’ Ned continued, not moving an inch. ‘You tried to... You know he’s only just turned 18, right?! And you’re, like, thousands of years old! And a guy to that! Why did you even do this?!’  

‘Ned!’ Peter now shouted, noticing how his date had clenched his jaws firmly together, his hands trembling as they clenched into fists. 

‘You really are crazy! No, you, this scheme, it’s all so messed up, you must be sick in the head!’ Ned shouted as he raised his fists in an attempt to protect his best friend against the Liesmith. ‘Peter, quick, call Mister Stark, he can help us!’ Ned turned back to face Loki, expecting the god to reveal himself and unleash his supernatural powers and wrath. 

But he slowly lowered his fists as his eyes widened, his mouth slightly opening as he saw the god tremble softly, tears forming in his opponent's emerald eyes. 

‘Norns… you are right…’ Loki spoke softly as a suffocating sense of shame choked up his throat. ‘What was I thinking…?’  

‘Loki…?’ Peter looked at his date whose cheeks had become a ghostly pale.

‘Peter, I am so very sorry,’ Loki stated as he inhaled deeply, even his breath shivering as he drew it. He grabbed his shoes, turned his back to the teen and went for the staircase. Before he descended the stairs, he turned around, a remorseful smile on his face as he faced the boy. ‘There is a brilliant and kind girl waiting inside for someone to dance with. She has beauty and I am quite certain she would be willing to dance with you. Her name is Liz and I think she would be a very appropriate date for you and I am certain Anthony and the others would be most appreciative of her.' After he had said this, he felt a tear trickling down his cheek, which he hurriedly wiped away. ‘I am so dreadfully sorry, truly.’   

‘Y-yeah! You better run! Ain’t nobody messing with me and my pall!’ Ned spoke in triumph as he watched the god going down the stairs. He turned to Peter and harshly whispered, ‘That went better than I expected!' 

Peter sighed in despair as he looked at the staircase and back at his friend. 'Ned, I know you don't understand, but I have to go after him, now.' 

'Wait, what?!' Ned asked, even more confused than the moment he had entered the roof. 'But he was trying to hurt you, Pete! He's the bad guy! You know, twisted, insane, crazy?! Don't you see that?' He walked towards his friend, looking him deep in the eye. 'Did he brainwash you? Did he point that weird blue magical rod at your chest just like he did with the Hawkeye?'  

'No, he didn't. He has changed, Ned. I will explain it all later, but now I have to go,' Peter said and he patted him on the shoulder. 'You're a good friend, Ned, the best.'  

Before Ned could say anything else, Peter had already run off the staircase, skipping some steps on his way to catch up with his date. He found the trickster at the back of the school, huddled on the ground with her back against the brick wall, her head hidden in her arms. 

'Are you okay…?' Peter asked, approaching the god cautiously. At this, his date looked up and immediately scrambled to his bare feet, wiping his face with his hand. 

'You really should go inside, Peter,' he tried to smile. 'The dance is almost over.' 

'I can't go back without my date, can I?' Peter asked with a slight smile. 

'Yes, well, she is inside. Waiting.' 

Peter looked at the ground and stared at his shoes, which had become mat with the pebble dust from the roof. As he thought about this, he looked up again with a quiet smile and walked over to his date, lovingly wrapping one arm around her shoulders.  

'DON'T!' Loki shouted, pushing the teen from his side. 'Peter, please! Just, just don't... Just leave me be and go inside, I am done with this!'  

Peter looked in his eyes, attempting to understand what his date was saying underneath his words. 

Loki sighed as he watched the teen's confused expression, pacing back and forth in frustration.  

'Your friend, Peter...! He is right! This is madness, I should not be doing this! You are hardly more than a teenager! A mortal, Midgardian teenager and I... Well I must truly be sick in the head!' he shouted more at himself than at his date, trying his best to keep his tears at bay.  

Peter bit his lip as he considered how to phrase his next words. 'Loki, I... For me, Meya is my date.'  

Loki looked up, his eyes filled with tears. Peter gulped and intertwined his own fingers to keep them from fumbling or trembling. 'I, I care for her, Loki, and I tend to forget that you're her, but to me, it doesn't matter. Mr Stark arranged this, he couldn't predict how this was going to go. No one could. I, I don't know what this is, but the last thing I would ever want you to feel is that you've done me wrong. Because you haven't, you wouldn't, I don't believe you ever would.' Peter then swallowed and opened his mouth again, his words following a few seconds later: ‘I, I care for you, Loki, I really do.’   

Loki's jaw trembled, his eyes blinking away tears in ultimate confusion and disbelieve. 'Peter, I, I don't know what to say...' he responded at last, hanging his shoulders in shame and defeat.  

'Say you'll go back inside with me.' Peter softly smiled. 'You promised me a dance, remember?' 

'I do not recall promising you anything,' the god spoke in vain to which Peter's smile faded, 'but I guess it is part of prom so I do not see any acceptable excuse to get out of this,' he faintly smiled, brushing his tears from his eyes. 

'Exactly! What else were those slow dancing lessons for, right? It would be a shame to let them go to waste without trying them on an actual dancefloor.' 

'Alright, you win, Peter. Let's go inside,' Loki sighed, a smile broadening over his face as his heart felt lighter than it had the entire evening, a warm glow emitting from the core of his body, spreading throughout. 

'Your friend, should I, I mean... do you think it is appropriate to make an apology?' Loki softly mumbled, thinking back at the terrified yet, although he hated to admit it, brave Midgardian guy. 

'Well, it was all a misunderstanding, but we can just say we're all cool now and it's fine, I think. Ned's a great guy, he will forgive you when he understands what's going on. I’m sure he was just worried, that’s all.' 

'Yes, I guess his actions were with good intention... I might have done the same if I were in a similar situation. Though I might have simply slit the opponent's throat instead of pushing him to the ground,' Loki thought out loud, imagining himself in Ned's position. 'Speaking of which, would you like me to take care of that pathetic Flash and horrible Valerie creature? In my life I have hardly ever met anyone more annoying people than those simple-minded brats, I cannot even imagine what they must be like to you.' He looked at Peter and saw the boy raising a questioning brow. 'I could make it look like an accident, if that would help.' 

Peter started to laugh and he shook his head. 'No, thank you. It's very, well, I would say 'kind' of you, but that is perhaps not the word your victims would use.'  

At this Loki laughed too and raised his hands in defeat. 'Fine, I will allow them to live, as long as they leave us be.' At another glance from Peter's worried expression, Loki chuckled. 'I will try, honestly.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter!  
> Well, quite the plot-twist, huh?  
> So please let us know what you think of this!!! Did you saw this coming?   
> Please let us know!
> 
> See you in 2 days!


	18. The last dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome back!
> 
> Here it finally is, chapter 18!
> 
> Loki and Peter have been going through quite the emotional roller coaster, let's hope this chapter can bring back some peace of mind for these two.
> 
> Just one more thing! I would really, REALLY, like to ask of you to listen to a song BEFORE reading this chapter!   
> It's Andrea Bocelli and Ed Sheeran - perfect symphony
> 
> Please, if you do not know this song, listen to it before reading this chapter, or maybe even during this chapter since it is written with this song in mind... 
> 
> Please do and hopefully it will give you the exact same feels it did for us!
> 
> Anyway, hope you will enjoy!

The two walked back towards the entrance of the school, a wall of heat hitting them both with impeccable effect the moment they crossed the threshold. Loki held on to Peter's hand, pinching it slightly as he watched all the couples dance. 'I believe this is already the last dance...' Loki softly whispered.

At that moment, the song stopped, causing a remorseful expression to appear on Loki's face once again. 'Peter, I am so sorry...'  he began, ready to deliver an entire speech on how sorry he was. 

‘That’s alright,’ Peter soothed, a kind smile on his face, ‘It’s fine, don’t worry.’ 

 Suddenly, another song started playing, its tunes soft and slow as it echoed through the room.  

'Oh, I, I guess...' Loki started, feeling his hand quiver as the soft guitar tunes tingled through his fingers. He had heard this song before, but he could not tell where or why. 

'Would you do me the honour of dancing this last dance?' Peter asked, offering his hand for a dance, while his face was beaming with warm expectation.  

At this, Loki simply nodded with a gentle smile as he placed his still slightly quivering hand in Peter's and they walked onto the dance floor. A bit clumsily they worked their way through the crowd, finding a spot of their own where they could dance.  

'People still seem to be staring...' Loki uncomfortably whispered as he felt the eyes of the surrounding couples on him.   

‘That’s just because you’re so beautiful, people are jealous,’ Peter proudly stated, a satisfied sigh briefly escaping from him. 

‘Hmm…’ was Loki’s only response as he tried to remain a good distance to his date, giving him the space he figured he would need right now. Meanwhile he stared at his feet, carefully treading so as not to step on his date's toes. 

'Lo, I mean, Meya?' Peter said softly, as he tried to regain eye-contact with his date.  

'Yes?'  

'You don't have to be afraid of me.' 

'I am not,' was the firm answer he received, the eyes of the god still focused on the ground. 

'Then why won't you come closer? My arms are getting a little numb from reaching out to you like this,' Peter laughed softly as he held his arms in a most uncomfortable position.  

He received no immediate answer to this, Loki's eyes darting from the left to the right to his feet again in consideration.  

'Can't you, you know, come just a little bit closer?' Peter tried, sounding as reassuring as he could. 

Loki, still hesitant, closed in a little further, his entire body tense. He kept trying to look at his feet, still afraid to mess up and step on his date's toes.   

'You can look at my face if you like,' Peter chuckled. 'I mean you don't have to, but I hope that my face is more interesting than my feet.' 

'Who said I was looking at _your_ feet?' Loki smiled as he finally looked at the teen. 

'That must be my inner narcissist talking,' Peter chuckled again, slightly wobbling his toes in his shoes. 

After this, another silence fell and Peter noticed how his date's eyes wandered to the floor again, a sense of shame returning between them.  

'I mean, I know I'm,' Peter started again in a soft mumble, gaining the god's attention once more, 'I'm the amazing Spiderman and everything, but, well, since you're an Asgardian god, you know, Asgardian god, Spiderman, I think we're on the same level here. Won't you agree?' 

At this, Loki stopped his movement completely. He stared at his date for a second with large eyes and then, finally, let out a loud cry of laughter, not even noticing the surrounding couples staring at him in surprise. 

'You and me? On the same level?' he could hardly speak between chuckles. 'Has anyone ever told you that you are quite the joker?' he spoke in a softer tone again, wiping a tear from his eye.  

'Not as far as I remember, but I'm glad you think I am,' Peter chuckled, his laughter fainting into a languid smile, his eyes sighing in the perfection of the other's. 

The god let out a final chuckle and rested his head against the teen's chest. He closed his eyes in relaxation, letting their bodies drift along the rhythm of the song. 

'Are you enjoying yourself?' Peter asked, feeling the butterflies in his stomach flying harmoniously in circles, their wings slightly tickling against the walls of his being. 

'Uh-huh,' was the only reply his date gave him, snuggled up against his chest. 

'Good, good... I really like this song. I think it's Ed Sheeran and an Italian guy, I can never remember his name, but I believe Mister Banner has some cd's of his.' 

'Is that so?' Loki mumbled in a kind and soft voice, keeping his eyes closed.  

'… I wonder what he sings though, I don't know Italian, do you?' 

'Peter.'  

'Yes?' 

'You talk too much.' Loki looked up with a kind smile and placed one hand on his cheek. 'Really, you should not talk so much.' He stood on his toes, gave Peter a tender kiss on his lips and placed his head to rest on his chest again.  

Peter, smiling brightly, rested his head on hers, enjoying their last dance of this prom as if living in a fairy tale. 

 

'… I shall be yours, with the strength of the waves of the sea. You understand me, my dreams and all of my secrets. I hope that one day, the love that is between us will become home,' a voice whispered, hardly audible in the room of music. 

 

Peter looked at Loki with wide wondering eyes as the god kept his head rested against his chest. Never before had he heard him talk so gentle, so loving, so truly touching as he did now.  

  

'We are still children but nothing is impossible,' Loki continued, 'You kiss me tenderly, and I shall come back to life. We dance in complete darkness, holding each other tight. Inside our own music, our own world. I saw you laugh and you whisper; do you now see, my love? To me, you are perfect tonight.' 

  

Loki opened his eyes as he felt Peter's movements slowing down even further, and the god looked up at the teen who was staring back at him with dreamy eyes. 

  

'O-or so the lyrics say...! T-the lyrics... I translated them!' Loki nearly stuttered. 'You asked, did you not? What the Italian part meant? Well, there you have it! ' As Peter was still staring at him in a dreamlike reverie, Loki quickly continued talking, noting that 'the artist, his name is Andrea Boccelli. I, I have heard the song before. I never guessed Banner would be the kind of man to listen to such music, but then again, I hardly know anything about anyone here...' Loki quickly turned his gaze from Peter's eyes. 'S-so yes, Andrea Boccelli...' he muttered, a blush on his percaline cheeks. 'Good voice, no, great, he, he is great, yes...' 

As Peter was still staring at him, Loki laid his head on the boy's chest again, if only to avoid those warm, deep eyes for a moment and regain his calm.  

'You have heart Peter…' he spoke softly, listening to Peter's soothing heartbeat.  

Peter smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, drawing the emerald once again to his own. 'So do you.' 

'I greet that remark with scepticism,' Loki softly whispered and Peter heard the existential doubt in his voice. 

'No, really! I mean it! You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and-' 

'Looks are mere facades, Man of Spiders.' 

Peter gently placed the palms of his hands on his date's cheeks and made him look at him. 'You talk too much. You didn't let me finish,' he smiled, gently caressing the skin on his cheeks with his thumbs. 'You are a kind, gentle, funny and unique person, I've never met someone like you. I know things happened in the past, but I'm sure you've had your reasons.' He smiled and looked into his date's eyes, his heart about to overflow, his mouth about to utter the deepest words that stirred in his soul. 'I think... I-I think I might lov-' 

'Pete! You coming? Prom's over, you know. Your last bus is leaving in 10 minutes!' Ned shouted, standing in the doorway, waiting for the two. It was only then that the couple noticed how the dance floor had become abandoned and the music equipment was already being packed up. 

'YES. NED!' Peter answered highly irritated as Loki started to laugh. 'Thank you!' 

'Quite a friend,' Loki chuckled, his heart beating so loud he thought Peter would hear it. 

'The best kind, I guess,' Peter sighed and he laughed, offering Loki his arm. 'Shall we go, my lady?' 

'If we must,' Loki smiled and he softly wrapped his own arm around the one of his date.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally their dance lessons were put to practice!  
> For those of you who know/ looked up the song, what do you think? doesn't it fit them just perfectly?  
> I absolutely love Andrea Bocelli and when I heard this song I just knew it was perfect for our dearest FrostSpider!
> 
> And Ned, you awesome, best friend, you.... I guess...
> 
> Well, what else to say?
> 
> That's about it for this chapter, see you again in two days!
> 
> Please let us know your thoughts in a comment!


	19. The importance of a grand exit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day to you, my fellow marvel lover!
> 
> Here it is, chapter 19 already! Chapters sure fly when they're fun huh?
> 
> Anyway, I have an important note for all those who have NOT YET SEEN INFINITY WAR!!!! Please read this part till the first * then, skip the text till next * !!!!  
> I'm not really sure whether it is a spoiler, but just to be safe :) so yeah, again, If you have NOT seen IW yet, please skip the part between the two *
> 
> For all of you who have seen IW, this might bring some painful memories so please make sure you are in a secure environment! (don't worry though! This chapter isn't dark or anything, just... well, just read and you'll get what i'm trying to say :P
> 
> Well, prom might be over, but this night isn't just yet!  
> Hope you will enjoy!

As the couple walked towards the exit, Loki noticed the old photographer, carrying all sorts of photography equipment.  

‘Just a second, Peter,’ Loki smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek, ‘please, wait here for me.’ He swiftly made his way towards the old man, Peter’s eyes following him in wonder. 

‘Please excuse me for interrupting you,’ Loki started humbly, gaining the man’s attention.  

‘Ah, the mugshot lady,’ the old man said, his smile hardly visible underneath his grey moustache. ‘Had fun?’ 

‘Yes sir, more than I could have ever imagined,’ Loki responded, a warm and bright smile on his face. ‘I was just hoping, could I please still get a copy of that photograph?’  

‘Lady, I just packed my stuff, you should have thought of that a little sooner, don’t you think?’  

At this, Loki’s shoulders dropped and he stared at the ground for a second, his hands fumbling with his dress. He then looked over his shoulder and saw Peter staring at him with questioning eyes, his head slightly tilted. ‘Please, kind sir?’ he tried again, now standing in front of the man.  

‘No,’ the photographer reacted, his sunglasses nearly sliding off his nose as he tried to carry all his equipment in one go.   

‘Please,’ Loki asked again, this time a little more desperate. ‘I… I might have made a bit of a mess of this, this prom thing. The picture, it is the least I could do to make things slightly better.’ 

‘Well,’ the man stared into the pleading emerald eyes and sighed deeply, ‘Fine, just give me a moment,’ he mumbled, opening one of his many briefcases. ‘I knew you two would come for the photo so I already had it printed,’ he said, fumbling through a photo album. ‘I have to say, you did disappoint me by not showing up,’ he said as he took out one of the pictures and gave it to the trickster. ‘There you go girly, now scram.’ He smiled. 

  

*****

 

‘Thank you, thank you so much,’ Loki smiled, looking at the picture. He quickly turned around, running back to his date but the old man called for him again. 

‘Hey!’ 

Loki turned around, a questioning expression on his face. 

‘Don’t go running around on those shoes, it would be a shame if you were to die simply by breaking your neck.’ 

At this, the god smiled with a chuckle, hardly able to imagine himself, the god of lies and mischief, dying in such a pathetic way as a broken neck. ‘Thank you, again!’ He smiled and made his way to Peter again, though at a slower pace this time. 

‘Yeah,’ the old man chuckled, as he watched the raven smiling in excitement at his date, ‘Sweet kid.’ 

 

*****

 

'What was that all about?' Peter chuckled as he saw his date smile. 

'Nothing of your concern,' Loki laughed. 'I will keep it a surprise.' 

'Now that's just unfair, but I don’t think I could change your mind, so I will just have to live with that.'  

'Exactly,’ Loki responded with a nod.

They walked outside, feeling the gentle Summer breeze on their skin. Loki made eye contact with Ned, who was still waiting for them, but the trickster quickly stared at the ground again, not really knowing what to say, but trying to find words anyway. 

'Ned, before we leave, I want you to know,' Loki started, eager to solve this situation the best he could, 'I was merely joking. I did not mean the words I spoke. I, I think you are the best friend I have ever come across and you should hold pride in that fact, young sir. I hope, from the bottom of, well Peter apparently thinks I have got a heart, so from there, I hope you can forgive me.'  

Ned looked perplexed at the disguised god. 

'Are you really the same god-guy who attacked New York?' 

'Yes, I suppose everyone has issues, sometimes, even gods,' Loki sighed with a careful smile. 

'And you knew about this?' Ned asked, looking at his friend. 

Peter nodded with a helpless smile, lost for words. 

'Just... just how, I mean, how does this...?' Ned stammered as a million questions were fighting inside his head to leave his mouth first. 

'Ned, I think the less you talk, the more you'll understand for the moment, because it will not get easier than this,' Peter chuckled and looked at Loki for a second, 'We have experience with that.' 

'Well, I guess, I guess if you're okay with it, Pete, then so am I, at least until I figure this stuff out, because it's confusing as, yeah, no, it's probably the most confusing thing ever.'  

'I could not have said it better myself,' Loki softly chuckled. 

'Okay, one question though,' he looked at the both of them. 'Are you just friends or...?' he asked, gesturing at the couples intertwined arms. 

'Yes, I think we are friends,' Loki started awkwardly, untangling his arm from Peter's, while Peter nodded in agreement, his hands quickly hiding themselves in his pockets. 'Yes, friends, indeed,' Loki continued. 'I was just here to make sure Peter enjoyed prom and, well, I hope he did, despite everything,' Loki chuckled, even more awkwardly.  

'Right, well, I'll see you around, Pete. Uh, Mister Loki, I uh, will I be seeing you too some time or were you just at prom or...'  

'I like to believe this was a one-time thing,' Loki smiled, stealing glances at Peter, who was also looking at him in expectation. ‘Although, now that we are friends and all, perhaps we can... _hang_ around, some time? I mean, if Anthony were to allow it, of course.’ 

'Anthony?' 

'Mister Stark,' Peter quickly corrected. 'He's my employer, so he's the boss, you know?'  

'Ah, I see... You gods sure have a funny way of talking.' 

'Not as funny as some Midgardian youngsters,' Loki smirked, he received a soft poke in his side from his date, at which the god chuckled, 'I think it depends on what one is used to.' 

'Yeah, sure, I mean, aye, quite,' Ned tried. 'Nah, not my thing. I sound like some celestial pirate or something, if that makes any sense.'  

At this, the three shared a laugh which was short to last as the overwhelming sound of romantic pop music filled the air. They turned around to see where the music was coming from and saw a shining red sportscar stopping in front of them.  

'Going home?' Flash asked, a sly grin on his face. 

'Well, actually, yes, and we've got a bus to catch, so you can move along now,' Peter half stumbled, broadening his chest a bit too obviously. 

'Need a ride?' 

'No, we're fine,' the teen answered, slightly irritated. 

'I wasn't talking to you, Parker,' Flash responded coldly. 'Let me guess, you were about to go get your bike?' 

'No, they were waiting for their _bus_ , as he just said,' Ned answered as he, too, stood up.  

'Ha! Public transportation is for losers.' Flash turned his attention to the trickster god. 'I can take you home if you want to. Or we could go to my place. I've got a swimming pool and some killer music equipment. The party doesn't have to be over just yet,' after which he threw in his most charming smile.  

At that moment, a sophisticated dark red Acura NSX smoothly drove up to them, the two front doors opening automatically.  

‘Good evening, Mister Parker. Your ride has arrived,’ Friday’s voice sounded. 

‘Hey Friday! That's right, I forgot!’ Peter said with a smile, looking at Flash. ‘Sorry, Flash, but as you can see, this is my car from the Stark internship, so thanks for the offer, but we’ll drive home ourselves,’ he said as he, for the first time that evening, felt a slightly menacing smirk on his face.  

Loki looked at Peter, a smile on his face at this rather cute display. 'I would agree with you, Peter' He chuckled ‘you are starting to become quite the roué.’ He then turned his attention at the astonished teen, his smile growing into a smirk. 'You can leave now, Flash. Besides,' he then pulled Peter towards himself and kissed him passionately, pressing their bodies tightly against each other. 'You will have your hands on the steering wheel and your eyes on the road,' Loki added in a vicious smirk as he glanced at the shocked teen in the car, 'Right now, I need to have both on me. You can drive, right, Friday?’ 

'Of course, it would be my pleasure.' 

‘Then we better go,’ the trickster smirked. ‘Peter?’ 

‘Right!’ Peter said, trying to look composed, though his spider senses were all over the place. 

‘Right, well, what ever,’ Flash said, more than a little defeated, ‘I’ll see you around.’ With screaming wheels, he drove off, nearly hitting a lantern post in the process.  

Loki chuckled. ‘I hope he is insured. He might need Friday more than we do.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!  
> Hurray for the best photographer to ever walk the earth - by far!  
> Did you like the chapter?  
> How about the little IW reference?  
> I'm very curious on your thoughts so please leave a comment and let us know!  
> Anyway, thanks again for spending your precious time on this story! See you all in 2 days!


	20. Midnight drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day to you, my fellow Midgardians!
> 
> So first of all I would like to say... SORRY!  
> Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter but we had to do some final adjustments and every time we tried to post we were like; WAIT! It's not good enough yet! Back to the drawing board!
> 
> Anyway, sorry to keep you all waiting for so long! This chapter is a lot longer than usual and will consist of a LOT of dialog... Actually, it's only dialog... So I really hope you will enjoy it!   
> Now, without further ado, here's chapter 20; Midnight drive

 

‘Should we set course to Stark Tower right away, Mr. Parker?’ Friday asked.  

‘Yeah, let’s do that,’ Peter answered with a smile, buckling up as he tried to convince himself that he was actually going to drive this amazing car. As he looked to his date, he noticed that Meya was just staring out of the window, thinking about something enjoyable no doubt, for a wide smile was on her face.  

‘Lokes?’  

‘Hm?’  

'You might wanna buckle up, I don't think Mister Stark would be happy to receive a ticket.'  

'Buckle up?' Loki repeated, tilting his head a little.  

'Yeah, you know, uhm, here, let me just...' The teen then leaned over the trickster’s lap, reaching for the belt at his side. He heard a soft chuckle coming from the raven, followed by a sweet kiss on his cheek.   

‘Hey, you asked for it, you could have just pointed out what you meant,’ the trickster said with a smile, shrugging his shoulders as Peter quickly sat back down in his seat and focused on the road.  

‘Alright, Friday, let’s roll,’ Peter said, a little tense, his hands clasping the wheel in front of him.  

A short silence between the two prom dates followed, allowing the relaxing radio music to fill the air.   

‘So, _your_ car, huh?’ Loki said with a smile. ‘Did I sincerely hear Peter Parker state a lie?’ 

'No, I mean, yes, maybe, but I think it was pretty convincing, don't you?'  

‘No, it is obviously not your car, but that Flash kid does not know how else you could have got it, so either way, you left him impressed.’ 

Peter merely chuckled as he looked at the road again. 

'You did not lie about your ability to drive, did you?’ Loki finally asked, a hint of nervousness shining through his ever-calm appearance.  

'No, I can totally drive, really... Though it hasn’t been too long since I got my license, so...' As the trickster looked at him with slightly squinted eyes Peter chuckled, ‘All I’m saying is that it’s pretty new to me, but not that new.’ His smile then grew into a little smirk, 'This is just a guess but, by the looks of it I would say the great god of mischief is a little jumpy.' 

‘I most certainly am not,’ Loki chuckled, ‘I am doing just fine, Peter, thank you.’ He smirked as he looked around the car a little. ‘But, is this license limited to merely cars or could you also, I do not know, fly a spaceship for example?’  

‘... No, just cars,’ Peter reacted as the thought of him flying in a huge spaceship only seemed to increase his nervousness. 

'Ah, I see...' The trickster thought this over for a while, then he smiled. 'Well, if you ever need a ride to a different realm, I would be happy to take you.'   

‘Oh, yeah? Where would you go, or we, where would we go? What realms are there?’  

'Well, there is Midgard, which would be known to you as Earth. Then, there is Asgard, you might have heard of it.’   

‘Yeah, of course! Your home, uh, realm, home realm, is that even a word? Anyway, where you’re from, right?’ Peter smiled, finding in himself a feeling of pride for knowing this.

'Yes, it is the place where I was raised, so I guess that also makes it home.'   

‘…Lokes?’  

‘Yes?’  

‘You will be staying with us for a while, right? I mean, you're not going back anytime soon, are you?’  

‘That is not entirely up to me, Peter,’ but as he noticed the slightly beaten down expression on Peter’s face, his smile returned, ‘However, if it _were_ up to me, I would like to stay for a while.’  

'I am sure Mister Stark wouldn't mind!’ Peter replied with a smile, ‘I mean, if Thor can stay, and all the others, why couldn't you, right?' 

'Yeah… maybe I could…’ was the only response the teen got as the raven turned his eyes to the window again.   

In an attempt to break the somewhat cold silence that lingered in the car, Peter started to drum on the steering wheel a little, casting nervous glances at his date. 

‘By the way, Lokes, I have to ask, I know it’s stupid, but, what you said to Flash just there? About, you know, needing two hands and all, you didn’t mean it, of course, but did you? Didn’t you, you know, I don’t know, did you?’ 

Loki let out a loud snort, hearing the teen ramble, which was followed by a devious smirk, 'Let me ask you, Peter,' he started, 'What would you do if I _did_ mean what I said?'  

‘I, well, I, you know...’  

‘I have no clue, please enlighten me.’  

Peter’s cheeks turned a bright red as he stared ahead, his hands firmly clasping the wheel. ‘I’m driving, I couldn’t do anything, right?’  

'I am sorry to interrupt, Peter, but I have been assisting you for the entire drive now,’ Friday’s voice sounded through the car. ‘I could take full control if you would like?' she added in an attempt to help the driver out. 

‘No, no, thanks, Friday, I can handle it, and what do you mean you’ve been helping me? My driving is pretty good, right?’  

'Well, I do not want to sound rude, however, according to my calculations, you were likely to be distracted, which would have led to a series of accidents, so I’ve been running the "Training Wheels” protocol just in case. It has nothing to do with your driving skills, Peter.’  

‘Just with me as a person then, huh?’ Peter laughed. ‘Okay, Friday, take over the wheel, please, I am pretty tired anyway.’ He then looked at his date, who was still staring at him with a questioning expression.  

'Well?' Loki asked, as mischief glistened in his eyes.  

‘Well, what?’  

‘What _would_ you do?’  

‘I’m just sitting…’ Peter glanced aside for a second before staring ahead again as if focused, ‘both hands on the wheel, you know. Just being a responsible driver here, yes, sir!’  

‘Hm.’  

'What? What's wrong?'  

'Nothing, it is just that your answer is rather disappointing,' Loki said, his smile never leaving his face. 

'Was it really that bad?’ 

‘It is just… well, you are not driving now, are you?’ 

‘Yes, well, I’m good at pretending, aren’t I?’ 

The raven softly chuckled and chook his head, 'Yes, you are obviously a natural, Peter.’  

Peter looked at the road in front of them, his hands on the wheel, but he remembered he wasn’t driving, so he put his hands in his pockets, not knowing what looked sillier.  

‘You are lucky I was joking,’ Loki said eventually.   

Peter looked at him in surprise. ‘You were? I mean, of course you were, I knew that.’  

‘Clearly.’  

Peter chuckled a little in his embarrassment, 'So, this is what it's like to be tricked by the god of lies?'  

‘Oh Peter, you ignorant dunce,’ Loki smiled, his eyes locked on those of the boy, ‘I did mean it, with every fiber in my being. I wish for you to hold me and kiss me, right here, right now,’ the trickster added in a sultry voice, taking the teen’s hand in his own and moving a little closer.  

Peter could feel the raven's warm breath on his skin as he looked flustered at his date like a deer in headlights. ‘Y-you really do?’  

‘No,’ Loki stated coldly, ‘Now _that_ is what it feels like to be tricked by the god of lies,’ he laughed, and let go of Peter’s hand. ’You really should know me a little by now.’  

‘Maybe I’ll get the gist of you, someday,’ Peter said with a smile.  

Loki looked at his date in surprise as he sat back down in his seat. 'Hearing you talk like that... it is rather... odd,' he said, squinting his eyes a little. 

'What? What did I say?'  

'“Gist,” I do not believe that is a word all that common for you, now is it?'  

'Oh, yeah, no, I'm sorry.’  

‘No, please, do not be sorry, it just makes me wonder what you would be like if you were an Asgardian. I think it might actually suit you.’  

‘Really? That would be so cool!’ Peter thought of this with a bright smile. ‘Would I get an awesome magic weapon? Like a hammer or a staff or something? Or, or! I could wear a cape! Just like Thor!'  

'I’m not sure if that would suit you, Peter.'  

'Yes, it would!' Peter smiled confidently, 'Also, don't _you_ wear a cape?'  

'That, that is different. I have to wear it. It is part of my royal uniform.'  

'So? Still a cape. Plus, no one’s _making_ you wear it. You wear it by choice, then, so you like capes.’ hearing no response from his date, Peter smirked a little. ‘Aha! The trickster got tricked there, didn’t he?’  

‘Alright, fine, you can have your cape.’ Loki sighed with a smile, rolling his eyes, ‘Anything else?’  

'YES! I would like those awesome boots! Also, some magical items and!'  

'Like amulets and talismans?' Loki smirked.  

'Yeah, exac-… No, wait, no not those... Hey, is it a must to have your hair grown out like you and Thor have?'  

‘Thor’s hair is relatively short at the moment, would you not agree?’ the raven smirked, thinking back to the moment he saw his brother’s new haircut for the first time. The blond god’s defeated look was probably one of the most amusing sights he had witnessed in centuries.   

‘Yeah, but we both know he didn’t approve of that,’ Peter said, smiling at the trickster’s devious smirk. 

‘Yes, well, it is not a must-have, Peter,’ Loki chuckled.  

'Could you... Could you maybe magic me an Asgardian tunic or something?'  

'Magic you?' the trickster repeated in surprise, followed by a chuckle, ‘Would it have to be a “fabularious” costume?’  

‘Yes! Please? Could you do that?’  

‘Of course I could, but I see no reason why...’  

'Because it would be awesome!' Peter shouted, a little too loud in his enthusiasm. 'Pleeeaaaaseee Lokes! It would really mean a lot to me.'  

'Why?' Loki asked with a frown. 

‘Because, it’s just really cool...’  

‘Yes, well, magic is not merely meant to be “cool”. It can be useful and quite dangerous, and it requires great responsibility...’  

‘BUT IT IS SO COOL!’ the teen interrupted, ‘Please Lokes?’  

‘Peter, if I did not know better, I would think you were a complete teenage idiot. Now I simply consider you a slightly idiotic adolescent,’ Loki smirked a little, ‘Have you anything to say in your defense?’  

'… but, it's just so cool,' Peter responded, this time keeping his voice down a little in his sudden embarrassment. He kept looking at the raven with pleading eyes. 'Please, I will never ask for anything again, EVER.'   

The trickster looked at Peter, ‘I highly doubt that,’ he said and eventually he let out a loud sigh, 'Fine, I will see if I could find the time and the will to do so, but you have to know, this use of my Seiðr is really degrading.’  

‘Alright, sorry, I just...’   

‘I know, I know, it is just “cool”.’  

‘Right... Oh, hey, you said you had a surprise, right? What is it?’  

'I did?' Loki asked, taken aback for a moment as he found himself nearly forgetting the item he retrieved from the photographer. 'Oh, that is right, well, since you do not have to keep your eyes on the road anymore, I guess I could give it to you now.' He caught the brim of his dress just above his chest and pulled it forward. He then looked up as he noticed that Peter’s eyes were watching him in astonishment. ‘Do not dare to look!’ 

As commanded, Peter stared at the road again as he saw in the corner of his eyes that his date brought forth a piece of paper of some kind.   

‘Alright, you must believe me when I say there was no other way to hide this and keep it a surprise.’ Loki looked at the picture in his hand. ‘It is a bit crumpled, but I think it is rather sweet, still. Anyway, it is for you, here you go.’  

Loki handed the picture to his date and carefully awaited his reaction.   

Peter stared at the picture for a while, a vague smile playing around the corners of his mouth.  

'Is anything the matter...? Is it not to your liking?' Loki asked, a little concerned at the complete silence of his date. 'I am afraid this is the only one I have, I, I mean, I thought you might appreciate it, especially since I, well, I kind of seemed to have ruined your prom and I thought this would, maybe, make th-'  

‘No, it’s, it’s amazing, Lokes, thank you.’ The teen smiled. ‘I mean look at us, on this picture we look just like any other prom couple. Don't you agree?’ he asked as he leaned in a little closer, showing Loki the picture.  

‘So it indeed seems,’ Loki said in surprise, only now really looking at the couple on the picture.  

At that moment, a soft romantic tune became audible in the car. ‘I figured you could use some nice music to increase the romantic atmosphere. Do you approve?’ Friday asked.  

‘I do,’ Peter answered with a smile. ‘It’s perfect.’  

After this, he leaned towards his date and looked into the emerald green eyes with a dreamy smile. ‘This night is perfect. Thank you for everything.’  

The trickster looked at him in slight confusion. ‘What do you… I mean, what am I supposed to answer to that…?’ he asked softly as his cheeks started to burn. Then a slightly clammy hand touched his cheek, the instant warmth of it causing him to look straight into the deep amber eyes in front of him.  

‘I didn’t expect you to answer that,’ Peter smiled as he leaned forward, his hand slowly drawing his date closer to him.   

‘Quite the joker,’ the trickster smiled as he leaned in as well, their lips hovering close to one another until they softly touched.  

At that moment, their bodies were propelled towards the front of the car, their seatbelts unforgivingly keeping them from flying through the window.   

‘Friday, what was that about?!’ Peter shouted, and he looked around as he tried to regain his breath.  

‘I’m sorry, Peter, but there was a cat crossing the road. I had to stop.’  

'Well, couldn't you stop a little more, I don't know, carefully?!'   

'My apologies, there was no other way, in contrary to Mister Howard Stark's promises, the ability for levitation has not yet been installed.' 

'Yes, well...' Peter sighed, rolling his shoulders a little, 'I guess...'  

It was only now that he glanced over to the passenger seat, where Meya was sitting with her face in her hands, all of her upper body resting on her upper legs.   

‘Oh my God, Lokes, you okay?!’  

He quickly wrapped an arm around the trickster, his heart beating loudly in his chest as his breath stopped in concern. 

'Lokes...?'  

He then looked up in surprise as he thought his ears were deceiving him. Did he just hear the raven... laugh?  

'The Norns, Peter,' Loki laughed as he looked up, a wide grin on his face, 'They do not seem to look upon us in favor. What is it that we have done to offend them so?'  

‘I, I don’t know,’ Peter said as he took a deep breath in relief, after which he joined the trickster in his laughter. ‘Perhaps I would know if I knew what they were.’   

‘Ah, that must be it! You are a genius, Peter! A beautiful, wonderful genius!’ After this, the trickster pressed his lips against the boy’s, smiling and trying to hold himself from laughing as he did so. He then sat back in his chair and he chuckled. ‘What a foolish night. An absolutely foolish night.’  

'… yeah,' Peter chuckled along, watching as Friday drove them up the driveway. 'Well, I guess we're home. Thanks for driving, Friday,’ he said with a smile as he shut the car door after him.   

‘No problem, Peter,’ Friday’s voice sounded, now from the front door of the building.  

After this, Peter opened the door for his date, helping her out of the car. ‘Such a gentleman,’ Loki smiled, carefully stepping out of the low car, remembering the photographer’s comment not to break his neck anytime soon.   

‘So, here we are,’ Peter said as they stood in front of the door.   

‘So it seems, yes,’ Loki replied as he waited for Peter to open the door. 'Just for the record, Peter, what happened at prom...' Loki started as he turned to look him in the eye.  

'Stays at prom,' the boy smiled, nodding in agreement.   

'I wanted to say that we will pretend it never happened, but I like your way of putting it better. Besides, I do not suppose Anthony nor Steven and let alone my brother ought to hear of this. I do not think it would benefit anyone.' 

'Agreed,' Peter said with a brave smile, though a hint of melancholy shone through. After they had been staring uncomfortably at one another for a while, Loki gestured to the door. 'Maybe we should go inside?'  

'Right! Yeah, that would be the best thing to do.' Peter blushed and cleared his throat, ringing the doorbell. 'Friday? Could you let us in, please?'   

'You do not have any keys? I thought you lived here?' Loki asked in surprise.  

'Yeah, no, Mr. Stark thinks I'll just lose them, so he won't give me any. Besides, Friday is always home.'  

'Welcome home, Peter,' Friday spoke through the speakers. 'Please, come in.'  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for this chapter!
> 
> Just 4 more to go and it will be the end of this part. (though I proudly have to say to you that the first 7 chapters of part 2 are already finished!)
> 
> Anyway, please let us know what you think in the comments below and we will hopefully see you next time! (which, I promise, will be in 2 days!)


	21. The after party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, and welcome back!
> 
> I don't really have a lot to tell you right now except for the fact that we had soooooo much fun writing this chapter and we really hope you like it just as much as we do!
> 
> Anyway, please, enjoy!

Loki and Peter walked into the hallway, faintly hearing some music coming from the living room.

'I didn’t expect anyone to be awake,' Peter said in surprise, making his way to the room.  

'I know, it is quite surprising,' Loki noticed, he then held his head up a little higher, sniffing the air. 'It smells of... Alcohol?' he asked, looking at Peter, who merely shrugged. 

Peter opened the door and the couple watched with wide open eyes at the display in front of them. 

Lying on the dining table was Starlord, a bag of crisps half over his head, a smile on his face as he laid snoring loudly. On the ground on a carpet Bucky was stranded, Rocket snoring with his paws around the metal arm, which had been partly unhinged before the racoon had fallen asleep himself. On the couch next to the two, lay the blonde captain, sleeping soundlessly with a soft blush on his face, his million-dollar friend evenly knock-out next to him. 

'What in the name of Norns happened here?' Loki managed to speak after letting his shoes drop from his hands in surprise.  

Peter stopped to look at the two men on the sofa, and he couldn’t help but smile as he saw Tony, huddled against Steve's body, sleeping soundly.  

'This is so very... peculiar,' Loki whispered. He nearly broke out in a laughter as he saw his brother sleep on the ground with an empty bottle of mead in his hand.   

'Yes, sleep well, brother,’ the trickster showed a kind smile as he looked at Thor up-close. ‘It seems like you have had quite a night.' At that moment Loki had to quickly set an extra step forward, for he had not noticed how his body had started to slump over to one side in ignorance. 'For that matter, I think I am a bit tired myself. What time is it, Peter?'  

The boy looked at the thousand-dollar Rolex around his wrist. 'I think it's 4 or 5 o'clock, but there's so much bling on this thing, I can't really tell.'   

Loki chuckled and shook his head, glancing over at his sleeping host. 'Yes, well, Anthony seems to know a thing or two about Midgardian glamour.' At that moment Tony let out a violent snore, before shifting his body somewhat and dreaming on. The loud noise clearly startled Steve in his dreams, but a placid smile returned to his face, his one arm clutching around Tony's shoulders just a little tighter.   

'Really, we should take pictures of all of them and show these to them in the morning. I'm sure their reactions would be priceless,' Loki chuckled.   

Peter looked at his two mentors on the sofa and smiled warmly, a cozy feeling like a blanket covering his heart. 'No, we'll just let them be. Come on, it's time to go to bed.'  

‘Another…!’ Thor mumbled in his sleep, pushing the half-empty bottle of mead aside in expectation of a second bottle.  

‘No, I think you have had quite enough,’ Loki smiled as he swooped down to pick the bottle up. 'Wait a minute...' He looked at the bottle and his grin widened. 'I figured my big brother would have finished it by now, but perhaps he is not the drinker he used to be.'   

'What's in there? Beer?' Peter asked, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about.  

'Oh, please,' Loki chuckled, 'No, this is much better! This is Asgardian mead, Peter, the finest drink in all of Asgard.'  

'Can, can I have some?'   

'Well,' the god started, looking the young man up and down. 'I would not be a very responsible adult, allowing an 18-year old to drink Asgardian mead. In fact, I would not be a very responsible person in general, if I allowed any mortal to drink this. It's too strong, you see.'  

'Oh, yeah, no, sure,' Peter replied, a bit disappointed. 'Though I think I could handle liquor pretty well, you know.'  

'Yes, I am quite sure you can handle your chocolate milk,' the raven chuckled at the pouting face of his date and he stepped towards the kitchen, making sure not to step on any of the other Avengers scattered across the floor.  

'What a mess they have made,' Loki commented in a disapproving yet admiring tone. 'I wonder what this party must have been like.' He picked up a bottle of what he knew was a very expensive scotch, he held it upside down, not a single drop touching the marble floor. 'Perhaps there is something else left beside the mead, if you like?' he tried.  

'Really, I think I'm actually okay with that chocolate milk, I'll just get some from the fridge. Would you like some as well?'  

Loki stared at the drink a little and then at the bottle in hand. 'No thank you,' he eventually spoke, grabbing a whiskey glass from one of the cabinets. 'I do not mix my drinks.' He poured himself a full glass, downing it in one go. A violent shudder ran down his spine as the bitterness of the drink filled his mouth. 'Yes,' he coughed with a wide grin on his face. 'The best.'   

The trickster then peeked through the door opening again after hearing a loud snore. A devious grin then colored his face. 'Do you think if we were to wake them now they would still be drunk?'   

'They wouldn’t be sober, that's for sure,' Peter chuckled.   

'Should we wake them? I am kind of curious.'  

'I wouldn't do it, not if you would like to stay here for a little while longer.'  

Loki sighed while rolling his eyes, reminding Peter of Tony. 'Fine,' he then muttered something, 'no fun.'  

'Oh, come on, Lokes, stop moping. We had fun at prom, right?' Peter asked while poring himself a mug of chocolate milk.  

The trickster then turned around, a bright smile on his face. 'Right!' he replied, just a little too loud, startling Peter a little. 'You know,' he then wobbled back to the kitchen bar. 'I have never really been the responsible one I guess, so,' he took another glass from the cabinet, filling it with mead till it spilled. 'Here, drink.'

Peter looked from the glass to the smiling god and back, he then squinted his eyes a little. 'How fast does that stuff work, exactly?'   

'On a Midgardian, I think you will be drunk within a matter of seconds! But since I am of Asgard, I can drink all night and not feel a thing!'   

'Right... Well, I think I'll pass, but thanks anyway.'   

'Hey, more for me, right?'   

'That might not be such a good,' Peter started, but his eyes grew big as the Asgardian topped the bottle upside down and tried to drink the rest of the liquid in one go, 'Loki, you can't do that!'  

'Do not tell me what I cannot do, Earthling,' Loki sneered, the mead still running as the bottle was still upside down. 'This is my mead and I do as I please.' When he turned to the bottle again, what was left of the mead had been spilt on the floor. 'Now look what you did.'  

Peter stared at the raven for a second, hardly believing the childish behavior he was witnessing. 'I, I think it's time for bed, don’t you?' he eventually said after considering his options.  

'No, I don't think so _at all_ , Peter,' Loki said firmly, trying to stand up straight.   

'Okay, I'll just bring you to your room than, is that alright?'   

‘No, that is not alright. I will not go.’ 

‘Uhm, okay, so, what _do_ you want?’ Peter asked, smiling uncomfortably to clear the air between them. 

'I-I am a little hungry,' Loki said as he laid his hand on his stomach after hearing a loud growl. 'You know, you know what these guys, these jerks, had the last time I was on Midgard? While I was hungry?... and hurt for that matter,' he stared at Peter for a moment, interrupting him as he opened his mouth to reply. 'Shawarma! Now I may not know what that is, but I want to try it.' He wobbled towards the window and stared down at the streets. 'Is, is there a shawarma shwop around here? Is the shawarma market still open?'  

Peter chuckled at hearing the god talk like this. 'There, there is no such thing, Loki. There are places where you can buy and eat shawarma, but not entire markets.'  

'Oh…’ the trickster replied in disappointment, his head leaning against the cold glass. ‘Can we go there?'  

'I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe we can go tomorrow?'  

'But I'm hungry NOW, Peter, what are you going to do about it?!'  

'Me?' Peter asked raising a brow.   

'Yes, you.'  

'… I know, follow me,' the teen grabbed the trickster by his wrist, guiding him towards the bedrooms.  

'I really like where this is going, Peter, believe me, but I'm seriously hungry… and lascivious, and and maybe slightly tipsy, like an itsy-tipsy-tiny-bit-bitsy-tipsy…’ the trickster uttered while nearly stumbling over his own feet, slurring his words, ‘I don’t know, I just want some shawarma or whatever it is.'  

'You’ll get your shawarma, just some other time,’ Peter laughed, still guiding the trickster along, making sure he would not fall face-first to the ground.   

Loki sighed. 'Fine.' He then smirked and stopped in the middle of the hallway, crossing his arms.   

'What's wrong?'  

'I cannot walk on an empty stomach.'  

‘Man, I can understand now why Thor doesn’t let you drink,’ Peter mumbled and sighed, but his giggle was ruining his attempt to look agitated. 'Then I will just have to carry you, don't I?' At that moment, he picked the trickster up in his arms, bridal style, and marched on through the hallway.  

'Peter, Peter!' the raven giggled, ‘Hey, I know, let us sing!’ he smiled brightly, opening his mouth and sang happily: _‘You want to know how to make me smile? Take control, own me just for the night, but if I share my secret you're_ _gonna_ _have to keep it. Nobody else can see_ _thi_ _-hi-hi-hi-his!’_ Loki let out, nearly screaming the lyrics he heard at the prom.  

‘Loki, please, keep your voice down a little,’ Peter laughed, struggling not to drop the god from his arms. 

‘But Peter, Peter, I’ve got the moves like Jagger! _I’ve got the moves like Jagger, I’ve got the_ _mooooo-hoo-hooo-ooves_ _like Jagger!’_ the trickster sang and laughed, violently waving his arms around.

‘Can you stop moving like Jagger and just go to bed?’ Peter shouted, laughing so hard he thought he would die. 

Loki then squirmed even more in sudden realization, 'Hey, hey Jagger, the kitchen is the other way, you are going the wrong way!' The trickster then looked from Peter to his own dangling feet and back to Peter again, a puzzled expression on his face. 'Just how strong are you, anyway?'  

'I don't think this is about me being strong, it's just that you are really light right now.'    

'Liar!' Loki half growled, trying to get back on his feet again. 'Now put me down you Midgardian peasant or you shall regret the day that you crossed paths with the god of mischief in a dress!'  

At that point, Peter looked the trickster straight in the eyes. 'Okay, I need you to do two things for me, can you do that?' he tried, bravely suppressing his laughter.

Loki suddenly stopped shouting and looked at Peter with a serious face, nodding. 

‘I need you to keep your voice down and just go to bed,' he spoke strictly, hardly able to keep himself from falling apart in laughter.  

Loki’s face was still serious and he nodded again. 'Yes, sir...' he muttered, resting his head against Peter's chest. 'Did I tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes?' Loki whispered, smiling as he wrapped his arms a little more firmly around the teen's neck without suffocating him. 'Because you do,' he spoke in a soft voice, keeping true to his promise to keep quiet.  

Peter blushed and looked at the god, or rather, at the disguise he held in his arms. 'Thank you.'  

They arrived at the door of Loki's room. 'Can you walk into your room by yourself or do I have to carry you all the way?' Peter smiled.  

'I am not a young fawn, I can walk, nnnnno problemo,' Loki said firmly, waiting for the teen to put him down.   

'If you say so,' Peter chuckled, letting the god stand on his own two feet.  

'Now you see, I happen to be a great walker,' Loki chuckled, his legs feeling a little floppy. 'Good night, Man of Spiders. I shall see you tomorrow.' He tipped forward, giving his prom date a soft but seductive kiss on his lips. ‘Sweet dreams,’ he added in a sultry but mostly tired voice. 

‘Hey, wait up,’ Peter said, keeping the god from entering his bedroom.  

‘What is it now? You really need to make up your mind about what you want from me.’ 

‘Just this,’ Peter said with a smile as he kissed his date for the last time, holding the trickster’s hands in his. 

As he moved back again to look at Meya, the god burst into laughter. ‘You really are a humorous man. I will be seeing you around, my love.’ 

'Yeah, see you tomorrow,' Peter blinked, wondering what it would be like to see him again the next morning.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for another chapter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, please let us know!
> 
> See you in 2 days!


	22. Good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome back!
> 
> So first of all, thank you so so much for all your love and support, it means the world to us, really!!!   
> Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

The trickster closed his door after lingering in the doorway a little longer, his smile caught in a reverie. Peter walked down the hallway towards the door of his own room, when he heard a voice echoing through the hallway.  

'Peter? There is a strange woman in my bed! What am I to do now?'   

Peter sighed and quickly paced back, 'Really, if he's referring to himself lying in that bed I'm gonna close the door and never come back,' he muttered, opening the door to the trickster's room. As he entered the room, he at first did not recognize the woman in the bed, but once he had identified the color of her hair he was convinced it was Natasha.  

'I mean,' Meya started, leaning over the sleeping red-head, nearly losing her balance. 'I could join her, I, I guess there's room for two. Would she mind? Wait, this is my bed, I have every right!'   

'I don't think we should wake her, Loki,’ Peter then looked at the god, ‘Perhaps...' he blushed at the thought.  

'Come on, finish your sentence. I want to go to bed, like I promised you.'  

'Perhaps...' Peter tried again, 'you could, I don't know, sleep in my bed, I mean, since yours is taken.' He looked at the god who was staring at him in silence. 'I'll just grab a blanket and sleep somewhere on a couch o-or floor!' he quickly added to that.   

He then saw the most devious grin he had ever seen forming on the raven's face.  

'You. Dirty. Little. Pervert,' Loki spelled out in a sultry whisper, followed by a loud laughter.   

'I didn't mean it that way and you know it!' Peter almost shouted as his face turned a bright shade of red.

'Well, yes, at prom I already noticed you would never have such intentions,' Loki grinned. 'I mean, I remember something, somewhere on a roof, maybe I imagined it but I believe there was someone trying to get his hands under my clothes and I distinctly remember a hand going up my leg and-'  

'Loki, please stop,' Peter nearly begged as his face turned crimson at the thought of their “adventure”.  

'Maybe the wizard is not such a fool as I thought him to be,' Loki mused, looking at Peter in a contemplative smile.   

'Lokes!'  

In the meantime, they did not notice how firmly Natasha was trying to keep her eyes and mouth shut, though she could not help her ears from overhearing their conversation. At this point she wondered whether she had to save Peter by pretending to wake up or remain quiet as to let them believe nobody ever heard their conversation. 

'Loki, I’ll be very honest with you right now: at this point I don't know what I feel. We had a great night and I really loved going out with you, but I'm tired and confused and I just want to sleep so please, take the offer or leave it.'   

At this, the god looked at Peter in surprise, his devious smirk instantly gone. 'I am sorry,' he then spoke softly, 'I would be flattered and, and grateful to be allowed to sleep in your bed.' His kind smile came back to his face as he carefully sought for the teen's hand. 'Truly, it was not my intention to hurt your feelings,' he said, giving Peter a sweet kiss on the lips.  

'Alright,' Peter smiled, a dreamy gaze covering his tired eyes. 'Shall we go then?' He asked, giving the trickster a soft peck on his cheek in return.  

Loki nodded, holding Peter’s hand in his own for a moment before following him through the hallway. He stopped at every door, not remembering which one was Peter's. Well, how could he know, they all looked the same.   

'Here we are,' Peter smiled as he opened the door for his date, though their date had officially ended quite some time ago.   

'Thank you, sir, such a gentleman,' Loki chuckled and he walked into the room, staring for a moment at the late teenage mess. 'Surely it is decorated in a... special way,' he then said. 'I do like your drawings though,' he spoke, looking at some DC posters.   

'When you close your eyes, you won't have to see the mess I like to call my room,' Peter chuckled, while finding his camper gear to make a little bed for himself. 'It's been a while since I used this stuff. Sure would be nice to go camping again sometime.'    

'You are not seriously going to sleep on the floor, in your own room, are you?' Loki asked stupefied. 'Animals sleep on the floor, not humans, I am pretty sure, even if they are of Midgard.' He then looked up, thinking of something. 'I even believe some of you mortals let animals sleep on their bed.... wait, am I like a pet to you? No, wait, well, I, I am starting to get a little confused now, maybe I am more tired than I thought... '  

‘Or drunk,’ Peter chuckled softly, watching the trickster having trouble to even stand up straight. 

Loki then looked at Peter who stared at him in surprise. 'Please just sleep with me.'   

At Peter's confused look and flustered cheeks, the trickster started to blush himself and shake his head. 'I did not mean it that way, you were very clear about that, I just... please, do not go through all that trouble just because of me...'  

'…Alright,' Peter smiled with a sigh. 'I won't. Make some room.'  

Loki smiled brightly, he let himself fall on the soft bed, scooting back as far as he could. 'Wait,' he quickly sat up straight, fumbling with his dress a little to take it off.  

'Wow, wait, w-wait, what are you...?' Peter asked as he nearly lay down next to him.  

'I cannot sleep in this,' Loki stated, looking at him dead serious. 'Plus...' he pulled the dress over his head, throwing it to the corner of the room. The red fabric disappeared in a green mist before it could even touch the ground. 'I am really, really tired... I think I might have used my Seiðr a bit too carelessly...' he said as he was now sitting on the covers in nothing but basic, raven-black underwear, a little laced brim being the only decoration.  

'You okay Lo-oohw,' Peter said, quickly averting his eyes from the gorgeous female body. ‘You uhm, you need to borrow one of my shirts?' he asked.

'If you have any,' Loki smiled, not noting the awkwardness he was causing.   

'Sure.' Peter quickly got up, only now noticing that he himself was still fully clad in his tuxedo. 'I'll get something for myself as well,' he chuckled, opening his closet.   

'Although I hardly ever agree to Anthony's choice on clothing, I do have to admit this suit really, well, suits you well,' Loki chuckled a bit awkwardly.   

'Yeah, it’s really awesome, hey I got an old baseball shirt if you like?'  

Peter turned around, holding the shirt in his hand. He then tilted his head a little and raised a brow as he saw the trickster's cheeks burn in a bright shade of red.  

'What? I know it's an old shirt but it's not that bad, now is it? I promise I washed it after practice.'  

'N-no it's just, uhm,' the trickster stuttered, folding his arms defensively in front of his chest, as he suddenly got hit by a wave of self-consciousness. ‘I would just really appreciate a shirt right now, thank you.’ 

'There you go,' Peter tossed him the shirt, now wondering what to wear himself.  

Loki stared at the teen for a moment, a chuckle leaving his lips as he put on the shirt. 'You do not _have_ to wear sleeping clothes if you do not want to, really, I will not judge.'  

'Oh, but I do! Really!' Peter quickly answered, searching through a pile of fumbled clothes.  

'Peter, honestly,' Loki got out of the bed, 'are you trying to deceive the god of lies and mischief? The one and only trickster?' he chuckled as he stood behind him, his arms lovingly wrapped around his waist and he stared into the closet. 'You do not even have sleeping wear, do you?'  

'Yeah, well, no, I'm usually a boxer short-only kind of guy,' Peter chuckled as Loki stood on his toes, pressing a few quick kisses in his neck.  

'Please, Peter, just undress, and just go to bed, I will not look, I promise.'  

At this, the trickster got back into bed and closed his eyes. 'Whatever makes you sleep at night is fine by me,' he smiled, moving a little to make room for the teen. After he heard the muffled sounds of clothes dropping on the floor, he felt the blankets shift and another weight press into the matrass beside him, he turned around and looked right into Peter's face, his emerald eyes staring deep into his soft brown eyes. What kind of precious stone could describe the color of the boy’s eyes? Perhaps a Tiger's Eye.  

'Or a Spider's Eye,' Loki said out loud, not noticing that he did so.   

'What?' Peter asked with a furrowed brow.  

'Nothing, oh Norns, I should just go to sleep.' He moved back just a little more, trying to give Peter as much space as possible.  

'Alright,' Peter said with a smile. 'You know, you could, if you want to, I don't know, uhm... sleep in my arms?' Peter spoke softly, the last few words coming out in a mere mumble. 'I mean, there would be more space than and, well,' he looked up, 'never mind. Good night.'   

 'Good night, Peter.' Loki smiled, closing his eyes. 

They lay silent for a while, both trying to sleep, both failing to hush their thoughts.  

'…The shirt is quite thin, though,' Loki eventually muttered, breaking the silence, 'I am a little cold.' This being the worst lie he had ever come up with since he was a child.  

'Hmm?' Peter asked.  

'I'll take the arms, thank you,' Loki stated with a blush, finding Peter's arms and wrapping them around his own body. 'There, good night.'  

'Good night, Lokes.' 

 

~Fin~

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S IT!   
> This was the last chapter for part 1 of A Tale of the Trickster and the Spider.  
> What will Natasha do with the information she overheard?  
> What will the Avengers do when they find out about Loki and Peter's .... adventure which took place at the prom?  
> Will they ever find out in the first place?!   
> Will they all have terrible headaches when they wake up?  
> What happened in Avengers Tower during prom?!  
> How will this all continue?!  
> Stay with us to find out!  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!  
> As you might have noticed, there are still 2 more chapters coming up (at least, according to the Chapter Numbers) and that is correct!  
> Please stay with us for 2 more 'bonus' chapters which I will post tomorrow!  
> Also, please check out those two chapters for more information about the next parts of this story!


	23. Credits

Here it is, the moment absolutely no one has been waiting for, but we're giving it to you anyway... THE CREDITS!

We are going full Marvel style here as, in MCU tradition, you will now have to sit through or rather, read through, our credits!

There are so many people we would like to thank! So many important people to mention! 

First of all, we would like to thank all our fans, your comments and favorites and in general the fact that you are reading this means so much to us! Thank you! (yes, you are going to see so many exclamation marks in this chapter.) Your enthusiastic comments actually caused us to expand the story. Valerie, Stan Lee as a photographer, Peter trying to learn Loki how to dance, the after credits, all of this thanks to you guys, so you can proudly say that you have helped us to create the story as you see it now. Thank you so much! (Yes, Valerie is all on you guys, and you will be seeing more of her! Haha)

Next, we would like to thank our families, who helped us figure out some issues in the story, such as what the difference is between perfume for men and eau de cologne (and eau de toilette), which we still find confusing, but it helped. Furthermore, they helped us to write in character and provided us with new ideas for the story, for example the fact that Dr. Strange sends Peter and Loki to prom came from our sister. Also, our parents unforgettable faces as we tried to explain the term “fan fiction” to them, on which they just looked at us like… that’s nice dear. XD

Also, we would like to thank our pets, our two bunnies, Bucky and Olivia for eating some of our notes... Our cats Jerry and Eskadron for constantly messing up the documents by sitting on our laptops while we were writing. Our hamster Mjolnir and some fish who... well, I'm sure they did something wrong, I don't know, they must have distracted us at some point. And then there’s our dogs, Chica and Sky, who never failed to startle us with their sudden barking when we were very concentrated. Thanks pets. 

Next, we would like to thank the Internet, for providing us with useful information, awesome synonyms, and more. We would specifically like to thank our online Word-documents for bearing with us, especially when they warped us back to the beginning of the document because they felt like it (for which we blame Strange) and couldn’t handle us two writing at the same place at the same time, so it messed up our sentences a lot or undid our hard work all together (for which we just blame Ultron). But Internet did make this possible, so we are kind of grateful. 

Sooooo, who else to thank.... RIGHT! THANKS TO MARVEL!!!! Thanks to all the people inspiring us daily with their quotes, which practically rule our lives and partly inspired us to write this story. Without the Marvel films, we would not have been able to write this (obviously) and we would also like to thank the people who make amazing memes about Marvel, they really did inspire some scenes in our story. 

Anyway, what is a Marvel movie without boring end credits? Most of all, what is a Marvel movie without an after-the-credits-scene? Or in our case, an after-chapter? THAT’S RIGHT! We bring you, our loyal readers, an after-chapter in tradition of the Marvel films. We hope you will enjoy it and have enjoyed the story in general! 

We really, really hope you will stick around and keep this story among your favorites/subscriptions/heart and soul BECAUSE! We are currently working on not 1 not 2 but 3 SEQUELS FOR THIS STORY!!!! So, we can’t promise anything, but we are really working very hard on the first sequel and we hope you will read it and enjoy it just as much as this one! 

We will notify you wonderful people of the Internet by announcing the first chapter of the new story through my other stories; 'Sing me one last song' 'All I did for you' (I promise I’ll continue these stories guys, I promise!) and by posting an announcement through this story. SO PLEASE KEEP CHECKING ON ANY OF THOSE REGULARY!

That’s all for now folks, thanks for all your patience! (which sometimes leads to nothing, as our dearest Captain has instructed us before, but in this case, you are rewarded!) 

Now, without further ado, please enjoy this after-chapter!


	24. After credits

'Daaaaamn, I've got such a headache...' Tony mumbled as he struggled to open his eyes. 

‘Count me in,’ Steve chuckled with effort, as he placed a hand on his eyes to block the sunlight. ‘What time is it?’ 

‘I don't know, just look at the clock, Rogers.' 

'I can't get up, someone's lying on top of me, Stark,' Steve remarked, 'Anyway, aren't you wearing a watch or something?' 

‘Are you?’  

‘Obviously not.’ 

‘Well, then I will just have to save the day, _again_ , don’t I?’ Tony sighed, clumsily turning on top of the Captain to look at his expensive Rolex watch. ‘Damn, Rogers can you remind me next time to buy a watch that actually shows the time? I can’t find it on here.’ 

‘Just let me see, Tony.' The captain took hold of his friend's wrist, pulling it a little closer. 'Why, why do you wear so much bling on these things?' he asked, squinting his eyes as the sparkling accessory increased his headache. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. ‘Tony!’ 

‘What?’ 

At that moment, the Captain leaped up from the couch, propelling Tony into the air, who landed behind the couch with a painful thump.  

'Rogers?! What the hell?!' he screamed, instantly regretting it as his head felt like it was about to explode. 

‘It’s eight o’clock!’ the soldier uttered as he quickly searched for his shoes which he eventually found on the Starlord's feet.  

‘So?!’ 

‘We should have picked up Peter and Loki hours ago!’ the Captain shouted, trying to pull the shoes from the space traveler's feet without pulling the entire guy off the table. 

‘Shit,’ Tony mumbled as he got back on his feet as quickly as possible, which was a really bad idea.  

‘Mister Stark, Mister Rogers,’ the artificial voice of Friday rang through the room, ‘might I inform you that I h-’

‘Not now, Friday, we’re in a little bit of a hurry here,’ Tony interrupted her as he searched for his keys.

‘But Tony, we can’t drive right now! We’re not sober!’ Steve said in a panic, nearly falling over as he tried to put on his shoes.

‘We’ll just take a car that drives itself, I got plenty of ‘em,’ Tony mumbled, putting on his sunglasses, as his friend frantically searched the room again, this time for his coat.   

About fifteen minutes later they stood in front of a school building, finding it utterly deserted except for some balloons that were slowly bouncing by in the breeze, as the couple squinted at the early morning sun that shone behind the building. 

‘Rogers?’ Tony let out after a very deep sigh. 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘Did you even check whether they were home?’ 

‘Well, no, did you?’ 

Tony rolled his eyes, finding this a very bad move, for it caused him another headache. ‘Great, alright, I need coffee. I think we passed a Starbucks a while back. Shall we go there?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Steve responded in embarrassed defeat. ‘let’s do that.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Madame Edna here! 
> 
> I wanted to personally write this to thank you all for reading our fan fiction. It was such an amazing journey! For me, this was the first complete fan fiction I have ever written and published, and with that the first time I have co-operated on a writing project with anyone. It was so much fun to write this story and I’m just blown away by all of your amazing comments. I didn’t reply to many of them, but that is partly because I’m often speechless and busy with other projects (such as the writing of part 2!) and all of this (AO3 and everything that has to do with fan fictions or people reading your work in the first place) is pretty new to me, so I wanted to thank you all right here for your support, your great comments and questions, your reading of our story and well, for just being so awesome. 
> 
> So, I hope you will enjoy part 2 as much as part 1, and I wish you all the best! 
> 
> Madame Edna 
> 
> -
> 
> Hi everyone, this is MissBoaBoa! 
> 
> Just like my favorite co-writer, I would like to thank all of you! Again... so yeah! You guys are awesome! 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you are all excited for part 2! Here are some minor spoilers:  
> New heroes will join us such as Scott Lang (Antman) Fury and Phil Coulson  
> Love is in the air! Or is it? And between which characters exactly?  
> We will have one more "Meya" scene, but after that, it's all gonna be Loki >: D  
> There will be some traveling, but to where? 
> 
> Well we have already written over 60 pages for this part and aren't even half way yet, Madame Edna and I will be seeing each other somewhere next week and we will have a lot to discuss and finetune. We hope to post the first chapter of part 2 somewhere next week, which means that, unfortunately, you won't be hearing from us until then. 
> 
> So please, keep checking this fic regularly for the first chapter of part 2, or at least an update! 
> 
> Thanks again and we truly hope to see all of you really soon! 
> 
> We wish you all the best straight from the Netherlands! 
> 
> MissBoaBoa


End file.
